Blaze the cat:Flames of Solaris
by Rush the cat
Summary: Blaze has been order to return home by the Elders. On her way back, she starts having dreams...  Checkout the squeal in Sonic Dimension
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rebirth

The blue hedgehog could only watch as the young princess blew out the flames of Solaris. Flames that will one day destroy the world. As the flames blew out, everything became dark. Time was restarting itself. The young princess who had once carried the flames of disaster in her body faded away into the darkness. The blue hedgehog who saved the past, present and future with other two hedgehogs slowly disappear into darkness as well. Soon nothing was left in the darkness. "No…" called out a voice from the darkness of the void. "I won't let it end like this!". The voice was coming from a small little ember. "There must be a way…I can't faded away…not now…". Soon a small ball of light appeared out of nowhere. The ball of light form into a purple kitten. Soon the kitten was cover in flames. The ember floated near the kitten. "This flame…its…Islis…but how?…it matters not. I can live once more!". The ember became one with the kitten and form a red dot on the kitten's forehead. Just then two hands appear from a bright light and grab the kitten. As the light cover everything within the void a male voice was heard. "it's a girl my highness". A other male voice was heard. "she's beautiful! What should we call her?". "her eyes are like blazing fire…Blaze…her name is Blaze" said a caring female voice. Within the new born kitten mind a evil laugher is heard.

On this day a heroin and a monster are born…again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:i don't own Sonic...just the games :)

Blaze the cat: Flames of Solaris

Chapter 1: A old adventure ends & a new one begins!

It was a cold morning today but Blaze didn't notice it much since she was always warm. Blaze finally made it to the beach where Sonic and Tails was at. "Sonic!" called out Blaze to sonic who was standing near a weird looking boat with wings. The blue hedgehog turn to the purple cat and smiled. "oh, hey Blaze!". Then a yellow fox pop out of the boat and smiled as well. "hi Blaze". Blaze slowly scan the boat that tails was building a few days ago so they could return to their own world. "so this is the boat you've build, then Tail's?". "yeah. I designed the ship to be capable of dimensional travel. I call it the "SS Tornado EX". one of the best thing I made in my life". Sonic walk to the ship and pick up a roll up paper from one of the seats. "I never thought it'd be this simple getting back to our own world!" said Sonic checking the blueprint to the ship. Tails jump out of the ship and walk over to Sonic. "well it's thanks to the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds". Blaze check the blueprint were Tails pointed were the emeralds energy are sorted. "so, this craft uses the power of the both sets of emeralds?". "yeah. The energy acts to form a sort of tunnel between your world and our world". Blaze started to think for awhile in till she finally spoke. "hmmm…so, then, the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds are like…". "sort of like north and south on a magnet. If they…" said sonic finishing Blaze sentence. "if they have the power to repel each other then they can attract each other, too…right Sonic?". "right Blaze and misused, they could potentially bring ruin to both worlds". "…that's what the eggmen were both saying but Sonic how could Tails build the ship?" said Blaze in a worried tone. Sonic realize what Blaze was getting at. "yeah! How do you prevent that from happening, Tails?". Tails then had a puzzling look on his face as he look at the chaos emerald in the ship. "well…I haven't done anything special in particular. They're both extremely stable. Because of that, I was able to put this ship together". Sonic and Blaze became confuse what Tails told them. "what do you mean?". "well Blaze, I got to thinking…doesn't it seem like the emeralds are trying to help us?". "the sol emeralds…?" said Sonic as he look at Blaze. "…and the chaos emeralds?" said Blaze as she look at sonic. "yeah. If they weren't. I don't think they'd be nearly as stable as they are. Its almost like if they WANT to be used to do this". everyone became quit in till Sonic spoke up. "trying to help us…can it be…". Tails jump back into the ship and turn to Sonic. "I'm going to get us ready to launch soon, Sonic". Sonic watch as Tails disappear into the ship. "well see ya…". as Sonic turn to Blaze he could see that she was going to say something but said nothing and rose her hand to him. Sonic could only smile and grab her hand. "I-I hope we'll see each other again…Sonic" said Blaze as she smile back at Sonic. But all of a sudden Sonic started to crush blaze's hand. "Sonic…what are you doing?". Blaze tried her best to get free from Sonic crushing grip in till he spoke. "he's never coming back…". Blaze watch as Sonic became blue flames. "what's going on?". "everything you touch is destroy by your flames little girl…" spoke a voice. "no! your wrong!" yelled Blaze. "I'm…I'm a monster!" cried a young girl voice. Then the blue flames consume Blaze and burn everything and everyone around her. "NO! STOP!" cried Blaze as she fell to her knees. Then a hand appear in front of her. As Blaze look up to see who it was, she look in horror to see Sonic cover in burns. "B-Blaze…w-why?". "SONIC!"

"SONIC" cried Blaze as she woke from her sleep. Blaze could see she was cover in sweat as she wipe away her tears from her eyes. "it was just a nightmare". Blaze look around the room to remember where she was. "that's right…Marine letting me stay here in till she fixes the Ocean Tornado engine". Blaze got up from bed and change her silk nightgown to her normal outfit and open the door to see Gardon asleep near the door. Blaze just sigh and quietly pass him and headed outside. "that dream…it felt too real…". Blaze headed down to the beach and sat on the cool sand and waited for the sunrise. As the sunrise came and gone, Blaze could only think about Sonic."…Sonic. Even the ocean reminds me of him…". She started to remember how they first met and the good times they had on their last adventure. "Sonic…" whisper Blaze as she smiled. "well, well, well! you never look so happy before mate!". Blaze jump in fear to see a oil cover Marine at her side. "M-Marine you almost gave me a heart attack!". Marine said sorry as she sat next to Blaze and watch the view with her. "are you okay?" said Marine as she turn to Blaze. Blaze said nothing as she watch the waves hit her red heels. Marine look away and watch the view again. "Marine…". Marine quickly turn to Blaze and waited for her to speak. "…are you done fixing the ship?". "almost done. I just need to understand this last part" spoke Marine as she took out a blue book. Blaze just sigh as she notices Marine was holding the book upside down. "maybe this will help". Blaze corrected the error Marine had made. "oh! that's better!". Marine started to read while Blaze watch. "sweet! Not only could I fix the ship but I could make it go faster! No one will out run her!". "Sonic can…" spoke Blaze as she gave a weak smile. "oh right…that blue critter can out run anyone…". "true. I had trouble keeping up with him". Blaze look up into the sky. "I hope…he keeps his promise…". Marine turn to her after washing her face. "what promise?". "a promise to see me again…someday…". Blaze quickly look down in sadness. "who am I kidding. Its impossible for him to see me again…look like some promise can't be kept". Marine quickly grab Blaze hand. "you just cant say that! You'll see him again!". Marine stood up and walk off to finish the repairs of the ship. Blaze sigh and return watching the ocean. "she too young to understand. Blinded by her dreams…". just then Blaze remember something from her past that someone once said to her. "even if your dreams are out of reach, never give up on them Blaze. Keep dreaming okay?". "right…she said that to me". a few hours pass as Blaze lay on the beach doing nothing in till Gardon came running to her. "your highness! I just got a message from the elders! They want you back to the homeland at once!". Blaze stood up and folded her arms. "great…well Marine must be done with the repairs on the ship…oh and stop calling me that!".

When Blaze and Gardon enter the Ocean hanger, they could see Marine jumping for joy. "hey mates! Its finally fix!". "good job Marine! Now I can return home at once". "what's the rush?". "I been order by the elders to return home…look like they want to know why the jeweled scepter was stolen again after I sent that small report to them". "well then…" spoke Marine as she ran to the wheel of the ship, "…lets go!". Marine action surprise Blaze. "y-you want to come with me?". "yeah! I always wanted to see the outside world! Beside you might need my help telling the elders the story…also we're friends…right?". Blaze walk pass Marine and smiled. "…thank you". Marine gave a hug to her which to Marine surprise, she hug back. The gates to the hanger open as the Ocean Tornado took off . A few seagulls followed the ship as it went south. South to the land of Solar.

End of chapter 1

a/n:i hope you enjoy my first story. i finish it in like 4 weeks. please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 The Next Guardian

"so Blaze, who are these elders anyway?". "the elders are people who are born with the power over fire like me but wasn't chosen to protect the sol emeralds but was chosen to become part of the conclave by the flame of sol or are retired guardians". "…conclave?….flame of sol?" said Marine in confusing. "the conclave are like the higher ups and the flame of sol is a holy fire which reveals the next guardian or elder". "oh okay. So Blaze did you trained or something when you became the next guardian?". Marine waited for Blaze to say something but she walk off to the deck and turn to face Marine. "sorry Marine but I don't like talking about my past…". with that said Blaze sat down and started to mediate. Gardon came over to Marine and handed her a old dark blue book and walk off to watch over Blaze. "what's this?". As Marine open the book there was a note stuff in. the note reads "this log book will help you learn more about the highness and her teacher Marine". "teacher?" spoke Marine as she started to read the book.

*Flashback*

"I'm going to be late!" cried a brown female cat who was wearing a light red jacket, white gloves with the symbol of fire on them and wearing orange shoes heading to a old temple. As the cat made it to the door, she was stop by two cloak figures by blocking her path with their spears. "stop! State your reason why you should pass" order one of the guard. "I'm Sara. The current guardian of the goddess gift. The sol emeralds. The elders have order me to come here today. Please let me pass". "forgive us lady Sara" said the other guard as they both bowed and open the path. Sara pass by few people and could see some of them shivering from the coldness within the hallway. To Sara however she didn't feel the cold thanks to her power over fire. Sara finally made it to the chamber of elders. When she enter the room she could see someone wearing a light blue robe and his fur is light red. This person was fighting with the six elders. To Sara surprise, it was the king of Solar. "my lord!". the king and the group of elders turn to Sara and then return to their fight. "my daughter will not become the next guardian! She next inline to rule the land!" yelled the king. One of the elder step forward and spoke. "the flames of sol has show us your daughter is the next guardian. Even the watchers confirm us that your daughter can control fire…the goddess of sol have made her choice my lord. Please you must understand". the king could only swear under his breath as he walk away from the elders. The king stop behind Sara and spoke. "fine…but don't reveal the name of the new guardian to the people…you know how they still fear your kind". with that said the king exited the room. Sara walk over to the elders who are now gather around the flame of sol. "so the king daughter is the new guardian". "yes Sara, this girl name is Blaze. she is going to be your student…but…" said a elder from the far right. "but?". "there something about her…something wrong about her…" said a female elder. Sara look into the flame of sol and saw a young Blaze. "so I shouldn't train her then?". a much older elder answer Sara question. "no, its still your duty to train her regrets what we sense from her". "I understand. May the goddess watch over you" spoke Sara as she left the room. The elder return looking into the fire.

*A few days later at the castle courtyard during the night

Sara was shock to see how beautiful the courtyard was. So many different flowers everywhere. Some she never saw before in her life. "wow!". "nothing too good for my family guardian". Sara turn to see the king walking over to her. Sara notice that his daughter wasn't with him. "where your daughter my lord?". the king didn't answer Sara right away as he sat on a stone bench. "don't worry guardian. My wife will bring her soon…". the king did a loud sigh as he look at Sara. "how long…". "how long what?". "how long will my daughter be gone from us?". "…three or four years". Sara could see the sadness on his face as he heard her answer. "…I'll see my daughter when she eight then…this is so unfair…why my daughter? Why couldn't it be someone else child?". Sara place her hand on the king shoulder and smiled. "don't worry my lord. She in good hands". all of a sudden the king and Sara could hear voices coming from the hallway. A beautiful dark purple female cat with light purple spots and wearing a red dress enter the courtyard with a younger purple female cat wearing a dark brown cloak. "mommy are we going on a trip?". the queen said nothing as she place the suitcase down and look over to her husband in sadness. "daddy!" cried the princess as she ran over to him and gave a big hug. The queen handed her daughter things to Sara. Sara could see the queen was trying to hold in her tears as she watch her husband leading Blaze to Sara. "Blaze this is your teacher so you can become the next guardian" said the king. Sara knee down and rose her hand. "my name is Sara. Nice to meet you". Blaze ran behind her father and whisper hi to Sara. The king and queen knee down to Blaze and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "be good sweetie. Listen everything she says okay" said the queen as Sara pick up Blaze and started to leave. Outside the castle, the king and queen saw their daughter crying for them as she disappear into the night with Sara.

*morning

Blaze woke to see she was in a dark room. As she got up from her strew bed, she could see her things near the door. Soon she smelled something good coming down the dark old hallway. As she walk down the hallway, Blaze enter a huge chamber. In the chamber she could see a shine. On top of the shine was seven colored emeralds hovering in the air. Around the chamber was few paintings. One was a angel inside a orange circle and what seems like the angel was handing seven color lights to the people of this world. The painting is called "The Gift from the Goddess". A other painting was two figure. One in gold light while the other one in red light hovering in a pink and purple sky while holding on each other as what it seem like they are being pulled apart from each other by a unseen force. The name of this picture is called "Lovers from different worlds". the other painting was about the two figure again but this time they're fighting against a evil looking wizard in a land of fire and the name is called "Heroes of the Stars". The last painting was a figure in white light with wings fighting against a dark monster. In the background was many planets with their own seven colored lights around them and what it seem like the color lights was helping the hero fight against the monster. Blaze tried to read the title but couldn't as it was written in the language of the sky people. "its called "The Savor of Worlds" Blaze". Blaze turn to see Sara holding two dishes filled with food. "….hi Sara". Sara walk over and gave Blaze the food and both of them sat on the steps of the shine and ate. Sara could see Blaze was looking little sad. "I bet they miss you a lot but they know you have a great duty to this land…". "your right…when I'm older, I'll be the ruler of the kingdom and my job will be to protect my people…being guardian will help me for the future". Sara got up and gave Blaze a thumb up. "well then lets trained then". Sara and Blaze was outside of the Temple of Gift and Sara rose her hand and spoke. "okay Blaze, a guardian main weapon is the power over fire. Soon Sara hand was cover in flames. "okay Blaze, show me your power over fire. Blaze rose her hand and fire cover her hand. "good job Blaze". all of a sudden light blue flames cover Blaze body and went out of control. "this can't be…a young guardian shouldn't have this much power over fire…Blaze stop!". Blaze tried her best but she couldn't control it. Sara realize Blaze couldn't stop so she tired her best to suppress the flames but was surprise she couldn't. soon Sara could feel something from the blue flames. Something evil. Sara quickly ran over to Blaze and knock her out by punching her in the gut.

Blaze woke up to see she was in the chamber of the sol emeralds. "are you okay?" said Sara as she gave Blaze a purple jacket like her own. "what's this for?". "this will keep your power in check". Blaze put on the jacket and ran off to the exit. "hey! come on Sara! Lets keep training!". "okay hold on!". As Blaze ran off, Sara took out her right hand and could see it was burn. "…her flames…it can even burn a guardian". Sara put some medicine on her burns and put on a other glove and headed outside.

*end of flashback*

Marine stop reading and started to check the ship location. "hey mates! We should be there soon!" called out Marine to her friends. Blaze got up from the floor and walk over to Marine in till she became dizzy and fell to the floor. As Blaze woke, she found herself in a burnout kingdom. "this…this is my kingdom!". Blaze ran though the streets and couldn't find no one. Finally she fell to her knees and scream. Just then blue flames shot out of the ground and form a burn Sonic. "Blaze…this is your destiny…to burn this world into ashes". Blaze step back from burn Sonic. "your not Sonic…who are you?". the burn Sonic step forward to Blaze. "you forgot who I am? That makes me sad…". then the burn Sonic attack Blaze by using Sonic's spin dash attack. Blaze was able to dodge it and send a fireball at the fake Sonic but the fireball disappear as it reach the fake. "what?". then the burn sonic ran up to Blaze and kick her in the side. Blaze jump back and summon a pillar of fire which consume her foe. "is it over?". all of a sudden a hand made of fire came shooting out of the pillar and grab her. Soon more hands grab Blaze and she became unable to move. Then blue flames form a other burn Sonic. "this is your fate…you can't out run it Blaze…". "no your wrong!…I'm meant to protect them…" cried Blaze as she tried to escape. "why would you protect the same people who fear and hate you…you're a monster that meant to kill…not save…". the burn Sonic touch her cheek and Blaze could feel something taking over her. "…I am…a mon-". all of a sudden a strong breeze appeared and everything vanish. Blaze found her self in a grassy field. "if you're a monster then why do you still care for those who hurt you?". Blaze's heart pounded faster as she heard that voice. "Sonic?". standing behind her was Sonic. Blaze tried to move but couldn't. something froze her in place. "Blaze, your not a monster. You have a kind heart and that's why I'm happy I met you…". tears fell from Blaze's eyes as she heard Sonic caring words. Finally she could move again. As she turn around to see Sonic, she woke to find her self in her room. Her room on the Ocean Tornado. "your finally awake!". Blaze saw Marine at her side. Blaze rose from her bed and slowly walk out. "take it easy mate!" said Marine as she carefully follow blaze. "…I'm fine…Marine". Blaze could see Gardon at the wheel and could see his worry look on his face. "your highness! You should rest!". "will he ever stop with that highness stuff?" thought Blaze as she sat in Marine captain chair. "how long before we reach land?". "well you see…" said Marine as she look outside. Blaze got up and walk over to the window and could see they was in a small harbor. "we're here" spoke Gardon as he park the ship between two small boats. As the gang exited their ship Blaze notices a long scratch on the hull of their ship. "what happen to the hull?". Marine started to whistle, which made Blaze just sigh. "do you want to know?" said Gardon. "I know I shouldn't ask but…what happen?". "well you see…we arrived here ten minutes ago before you woke up and at that time Marine was parking the ship. She didn't see the rocks near the dock and well…". Blaze did a face palm. "…Tails is going to kill us…okay whatever lets just go". as the gang went up the steps, Marine became amazed at the small fishing town. "WOW!". "its just a small fishing town Marine" said Gardon. "I know but…its not from my island! What's this town called anyway?". "Pear Reef town" spoke Blaze as she pointed down to the ocean. There you could see white shiny reefs. As Gardon and Marine enter the town, Blaze stop and thought to herself about the dreams she been having. "before I head back to the kingdom, I must find Seeker. He may know what these dreams are..". "hey slow poke! Hurry up!" yelled Marine. "okay I'm coming".

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Birth of the Guardians

A few hours pass as they travel on the wagon. Gardon is driving by steering the horse, Blaze is fast asleep and Marine is bored out of her mind. Finally she took out Sara log book and started to read.

*Flashback*

We find Sara and Blaze training on the beach. "Good! Your improving very well. Now show me your fire boost Blaze!". "yes!". Blaze started to run and fire burst out and her speed increase. "good job! That move isn't just for speed but can be use as a attack as well" spoke Sara as she boost next to Blaze. As both of them stop running, Sara spotted a tall palm tree and turn to Blaze. "okay! See that palm tree there. I want you to use the axel jump to reach the top". Blaze look up and became uneasy. "…all the way up there?". "yeah. Is there something wrong?". "no…there nothing wrong". Blaze started to run and did the axel jump and reach the top of the tree. "alright Blaze! Now come down". Blaze look down and became dizzy and grab the tip of the tree. "huh? What's wrong?". "I'm scared!" yelled Blaze as she hold on tight of the tree even more. Sara sigh and burst hover to the tip of the tree and got her down. "why didn't you tell me your afraid of heights?". "…it makes me look weak…". Sara said nothing and walk over to her. Blaze felt Sara hand on her shoulder. "everyone has fears of something. Telling others about your fear won't make you look weak but make you stronger but hiding it will…okay lets end our training here for today. Lets head back to the temple". Sara pick her backpack up and was about leave till Blaze block in her path. "what's wrong now Blaze?". "…can we…stay the night here?". "why?". Blaze look down in sadness and spoke. "well you see, I never been at a beach before and…". "I understand. You never been out of the castle have you?". "its because of my powers…I heard stories about how the people hate and fear the guardians. My parents fear if the people learn how their next ruler was a guardian, there could be a uprising like when the "protector of Sol" group attack the temple of elders because they hated the order of the guardians. that's why I couldn't leave the castle grounds". "yes I remember that dark day…that's when I became the current guardian…okay we'll stay for the night. I'll set up camp while you get the food". Blaze smiled and ran off and found a sharp long tree branch and started to fish. As night time arrived, the only fish Blaze was able to catch was just one. "I think next time I'll do the fishing" said Sara as she cook the fish. "sorry…". "its okay Blaze. Here eat up". Sara toss the fish over to Blaze. "aren't you going to eat?". "its okay. I'm not that hungry anyway". Sara watch as Blaze ate the fish and lay down on the cool beach sand. "I can't eat a other bite!". Blaze watch as the stars move across the dark sky. "for some reason, the stars looks more beautiful here than at the castle". "tell me Blaze, do you know which stars makes up the goddess?" ask Sara as she lay next to her. Blaze search the starry sky and pointed to a group of stars. "those seven red stars right?". "yes your right. Do you know why we worship her?". "…no". "well legend states that when our world was made a long time ago, it was visited by a young goddess. Our planet at the time was lifeless and cold. The goddess warm our world and life grew. Soon people walk the land and started to worship the goddess. The goddess created the seven sol emeralds which has her powers and gave it to the people to use to protect the world from evil. The goddess then flew into the heavens and became our sun. that's why we call her "Goddess of Sol" Blaze". "wow…but Sara, why do people fear or hate us? We protect the goddess gift from those who would misuse it right?". "well Blaze, after the goddess left her gift to us, a group of wisemen created a order called "Sons of the Sol". every time a baby was born, they are bought to the temple of gift and was bless by the emeralds…well that's what they said to the people but a monk from the order reveal the truth what the order was doing for real. The order was infusing the power from the emeralds into the babies, so they could create a unstoppable army. With a army they could have rule the world. The monk gather a army and attack the order. This was the first war of sol. The war lasted nine years and the monk and his army came on top. The monk created the order of the guardians. Ten years pass after the war and there was peace…in till few people question why those who was infuse with the power of the goddess wasn't punish by death for stealing the power. Of cause it wasn't their fault they had power over fire but people started to fear them as their numbers grew. Soon half of Solar was divided. Soon the second Sol war started. There was many deaths on both sides. The sky people of Aiur who was neutral during the war left Solar and headed north. Soon the war ended in six years. The guardians won but at a cost. Before the war, people who didn't fear or hated them was on their side but now they was fear and hated by many who use to be on their side. Fear for their power as they burn down towns and burn people to death during the war. Hated for stealing a power they didn't want. that's why people hate or fear us Blaze". "so that's why…". Blaze got up and watch the waves hit the shore. Just then Blaze quickly turned to her right. "what's wrong Blaze?" ask Sara as she got up from ground. "…something wrong…in that duration…". "I don't sense…wait! I feel it now! Lets go!". Sara and Blaze fire boost in till they both saw a small fishing town. "this is Pear Reef town!" said Sara. Soon Sara and Blaze could see the town folks being gather at the square by a group of pigs. "…it's Link the pig and his raider gang "Pig of War". Raynor warn me about them…". "lets go!". Blaze was about to run off but Sara stop her. "hold on! We're out number here! I need to send a message to the Knights for back up!". "by the time they arrive, it will be too late!". Sara didn't say anything and took out a robot bird and wrote a message on the computer screen on the back of the bird and release it. The bird took off as a jet and Sara turned to Blaze. "…Blaze you said you want to protect your people right?". "yes! I meant it!". "…even if it means you might die doing so?". "I don't care if I die! I'll happily die for them!". Sara said nothing and return to her backpack and took out two sol emeralds. "okay then! Lets save your people!".

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The First Cut is always the deepest

"Ha ha ha! Thank you for the food and the money! You folks are just too kind. Ha ha ha! Right boys?". link turned to his men and could see them packing the stolen goods into their jeeps. "RIGHT BOSS!" said his gang members. Link started to walk back and forth in front of the town folks and stop and smiled. "…for being so kind to us in our hour of need, we'll give you a nice present! Oh boys! Bring out the toy!". "RIGHT BOSS!". six soldiers went into a large truck and took out a what looks like a washer machine but had a timer on it. "I hope you like fireworks! Hahaha! Tie them up boys!". "RIGHT BOSS!". half of the group walk over to capture people with rope but back away has three of them was knock out by a old fox with a cane. "what's wrong?" ask Link as he turned to his men. "you won't get away with this!". Link started to laugh and pointed his gun at Alex. "never bring a knife…well a cane at a gun fight old man!". just then Alex rush at Link and smash his cane at Link big nose. Link step back in pain as his nose started to blood. "I may be old but…how do you young people say it these days? I can still threw it down with the best of them!….right?". "YOU! YOU BROKE MY NOSE! DIE!" yelled Link as he fired his gun. BANG!. Everyone on both sides couldn't believe what just happen. The bullet melted away before it could have reach Alex. "WHAT!" yelled Link. Just then Blaze wearing a cloak jump in front of Alex and turned to link. "Link the pig! You are under arrest for crimes against the people of Solar! Come along peaceful and-". Link fired his again at the ground near Blaze's feet. "Hahaha! Well it looks like its our lucky day! Not only do we destroy a town but we'll be killing a Guardian as well!". link started to spin his around and shot a round into the air. "GET HER AND THE OLD MAN!". ten of the member rush at Blaze and Alex but they was blasted back by Sara as she landed next to Alex. "Sara!". "Long time no see Alex. Sorry we couldn't meet under better conditions". "its okay…so this little girl is the next guardian then?". "yup!" spoke Blaze as she gave Alex the thumb up. Sara could hear the sadness in Alex voice as he spoke. "…I see…". "…Blaze listen! Take the people to safely while I'll take care of Link and his gang!". "Sara are you sure? There too many of them!". "I'll be fine Blaze, now go!". "…fine! Lets go old man!". Blaze turn around and took the people to safely outside of the town but before Alex left he turn to Sara. "…Blaze was her name…it's the daughter of the king and queen isn't it?". Sara said nothing, so Alex ran off. "pretty dumb to face us alone guardian !" said Link as he started to spin his gun again. "yeah its dumb alright but at least no one will get hurt when I kick your ass!". Sara rush at Link but was block by his men. Two of them grab Sara but they quickly let go as they got burn from Sara flames. Sara fire boost into eight gang members and did a spin kick into the ninth member. Soon Sara was under fire by four enemies from a near by rooftop. Sara was able to block each shot with a wall of flames and as they reloaded, Sara shot a fireball at them and took them out. Unaware to Sara a few enemies was about stab her with swords but Sara jump behind them and did the spark dash and knock them down like blowing pins. "Strike!" yelled Sara as she turn around to them. Just then Sara could hear clapping. "nice! I can see why you was once called the "knight of fury" guardian but today you will die!". link fired his gun while Sara dodge each shot. Sara did a upper cut on link but he was able to recover and smile as he press a button on his belt. "countdown active. 60 59". Sara quickly turn to the bomb and was about to defuse it but was shot in the shoulder. Soon everything became dizzy and burry. "how do you like my venom bullet guardian?". "…you fool you'll die with me…". "Hahaha! Your wrong there. Thanks to the nice doctor who gave us the bomb he also gave us a warping device. See ya!". link press a other button on his belt and him and his men disappear. Sara tried to crawl to the bomb but was badly weak thanks to the poison. Sara was able to take out the sol emeralds but couldn't use them. "…is this how…I die?" thought Sara as the timer reach sixteen. "Sara!". Sara slowly look up and saw Blaze in front of her. "w-what…what are you doing…here! Run! Its going to blow!". "I never thought you'll give up so easy Sarah" said a male voice. "Sarah? Only one person calls me that!". Sara then felt someone picking her up as she lost her vision. "get her to safely!". "what about you kid? You can't defuse that bomb! You better come with me!". "I can't! I just got info from a capture pig member how this bomb has a long reach after blowing up. Everyone is still in danger". "so how are you going to stop it?". Sara could hear Blaze picking up the sol emeralds. "…I think I know how…". "…then good luck kid!". Sara wanted to tell her savor to stop but she couldn't as the poison got worse. Blaze ran up to the bomb and rose two emerald into the air. Then the other five hover around the bomb. "I hope this works!". "5 4 3 2 1 0". everyone outside the town could see a huge blast and can see five color lights spinning around the explosion. Blaze was trying to drain the fiery explosion into her body. The explosion slowly disappear into Blaze body in till it was gone complete. Sara vision slowly came back as she drink a cure from her savor. Sara could see it was Raynor who saved her. As everyone return to the town, Sara could see Blaze resting next to the burn windmill. "hey Sara! Glad your better!". Sara walk up to Blaze and gave her a mean look. "NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!…". just then Sara hug Blaze. "I'm sorry Sara". just then a rock hit Blaze in the forehead. Sara and Raynor turned to see the town folks mad as hell. "Sarah! Get out of here!". "right!". Sara carried Blaze to a near by rooftop and quickly bandaged the wound. "…why?" whisper Blaze. "…remember what I said before…people fear or hate us…even when we save them". Sara look down to see Raynor holding back the town people. "STOP!" yelled Alex. Everyone turned to Alex. "stop this at once! They save our town and the young one save our lives! If that bomb went off, we'll be all dead! Besides is this how we treat our future queen!". everyone couldn't believe what they just heard. "The new guardian was the king and queen daughter?. Sara is that true?" called out Raynor. Sara didn't say anything as she remember that the king said five months ago and what Blaze said back on the beach. "fine…but don't reveal the name of the new guardian to the people…you know how they still fear you…My parents fear if the people learn how their next ruler was a guardian, there could be a uprising". "its okay Sara" said Alex. Sara brought down Blaze and remove her cloak. Soon everyone became quit as they saw Blaze. To the surprise of Blaze and Sara, everyone bow to Blaze and spoke. "PLEASE FORGIVE US YOUR HIGHNESS!". Blaze got up from Sara arms and walk over to the people. "rise! Your forgiven and please don't call me highness…okay" said Blaze as she smile. Alex walk up to Blaze with his wife and spoke. "don't worry your highness. Your secret is safe with us". A hour later and the knights finally arrived to the town. A few of links men was taken away as Sara, Blaze and Raynor look on from a hillside. "good thing I spotted that message bird as I was passing through the woods. well I better get going". "wait! Raynor!" said Sara as she grab Raynor by his arm. "what's wrong?". "…Seeker had forgiven you for years…why don't you return to the order of the knights?". Blaze watch in confusing. "what's going on?" thought Blaze. Raynor push away Sara hand and spoke. "even if he forgiven me for what happen six ago…I can never forgive myself…not only did I hurt my best friend but…I hurt someone who I cared the most…". Sara withdrew and grab her chest. "…farewell Sarah". Raynor ran off and disappear into the woods. Sara turn to Blaze and spoke. "…lets go home". back at the temple, Sara enter her room and remove her jacket and walk up to the mirror. There was a scar across her chest. Sara started to cry.

*end of flashback

Marine return the book back into her pocket and wipe away a tear from her eye and look over to Blaze who was sleeping peacefully. "…that's why you shut people out…I'm so sorry Blaze".

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 I'll be your shield

Blaze found her self floating in the darkness. "…not again!". just then a flash of light blinded her and as she could see again, Blaze found her self above a destroy city. Blaze could see building broken, parts of highways destroy, tornados made of fire rage in the distance and the streets was cover in lava. "what happen here?". all of a sudden memories from Blazes other life flash in her mind. Blaze could only hold her head as each memories became painful. One memory has her running up to someone cover in shadows and pointing behind her as the unknown person floating in the air took off in that direction. "…that…person!". a other memory showed her walking up to the same person. "…he's…a hedgehog…its…". the last memory show Blaze fading away in the sky as the hedgehog watch on in sadness. "…its…S…S-Sonic?". the hedgehog in shadows slowly became Sonic. "this world…this other life of mine…its not real…". the city slowly became like deep core from Rush adventure as Blaze landed on a cliff. Just then she could hear laugher as something started to move under the lava. "…poor little girl…the real you is fighting to be free…". "the real me?". something rose from the lava and Blaze couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was her self chained to the lava. "…I can fully show you your real life…even relive it…" said the unknown voice. Blaze was quiet for a second and spoke. "…was…was my other life better?". "yes…now step forward…so I can show you…". Blaze slowly step forward but felt a light breeze hitting her face and could hear Sonic voice. "…No Blaze! it's a trick!". just then a huge hand rose from the lava and tried to garb Blaze but failed as she jump out of the way. Soon a monster with yellow bright wings(somewhat like the last boss in sonic 06) appear out of the lava. Blaze could also see her chain self being connected to the monster. "…I WILL BE FREE FROM THIS PRISON!" yelled the chain Blaze as her fur turn black, her mouth disappear and her eyes vanish as blue flames appear around her. Soon huge fireballs appear above dark Blaze and sent flying at the real Blaze. Blaze could only dodge the fireballs as she tried to find a opening to attack back. Finally the fireballs stop long enough for her to hover burst on a chain and jump on the shoulder of the monster and attack its chest by using her spark dash. The monster chest started to crack after the second blow. Just then Blaze was wrap up by two chains and was thrown back to the cliff. As Blaze got up, she could see her evil version hovering above the cliff. Soon shadows version appear from her shadow and attack Blaze. Blaze spin jump on a few and did a fire version of Sonic homing attack on five shadows. Soon only three was left as Blaze ran up to them and finish all three with a pillar of flames. The monster rose its arm and tried to crush her but failed as Blaze jump on the arm and ran up it. The monster tried to shake her off but again failed. Blaze did her homing attack on the monster chest and finally broke as it reveal a orange core. Blaze was about to finish it but was toss again back to the cliff. Just then dark Blaze and the monster went under the lava. Blaze was about to jump in when four chains pop out of the ground and started to whip her. Blaze fell to her knees as she was cover in whip marks. Then she was tie up by the chains and saw dark Blaze and the monster rising from the lava. "…now…set me free little girl!". Blaze couldn't move as her evil version hover to her. "what happen in the other world will happen again…its your fate Blaze…". "no! get out my head!". Just then Blaze could feel a other breeze like last time but it was stronger. Just then Sonic in wind form appear and use his homing attack on the monster core. "Nooooooo!" scream evil Blaze as everything vanish and form a other grassy field. Blaze wounds disappear as she rested on the ground. "think of me Blaze…". Blaze look up and saw Sonic. "…I'll be your shield. I will always be protecting you…". just then Sonic slowly fade away as the wind. "Sonic!". Blaze ran as fast as she could to grab on to Sonic but it was too late. Sonic was gone. Blaze didn't move from the ground as she cried her heart out. "why…why can't we be together…". just then Blaze could feel a hand on her cheek. "…I'll always be in your heart Blaze…even if I'm not there to hold you…". "Sonic…"

"Sonic…". Blaze woke to see she was still in the wagon. "…a other dream". Blaze turn to see Marine grinning at her. "what?". "…why was you calling out Sonic name in your sleep?". Blaze started to blush. "w-well…I…s-see?". then it just hit Marine as she smiled. "…oh I understand now what Alex meant. You love the blue critter don't you?". "what! Sonic and I are just friends…that's all". Marine lay back in her spot and spoke. "fine…keep telling yourself that". just then Gardon stop the wagon and took out the orb that Blaze gave him to check there location and could see they finally made it. "hey! We're here". Blaze and Marine jump out of the wagon and walk up the hill and could see a town of tents in the valley. "…are we going camping?". "no Marine…we're here to see Seeker". "Seeker?". Blaze walk back to Gardon. "we'll be back soon Gardon. Sorry you can't come with us since…". "I understand your highness". Blaze sigh and headed back to Marine and both of them headed to the full moon tribe. "…so who's Seeker and why did Gardon stay back?". "Seeker is one of Sara close friends. He use to be a knight. He was given the name "future knight". he has the power to see into the future, which help him see his foes attacks. The reason he left the order was because his best friend killed his grandfather. Now his tribe hates the knights and Gardon is part of the knights…so its best he stays behind". "I see now but someone seeing into the future? Your pulling my leg right?". "its true!". "…so that's why you want to see him? See if Sonic is your future love!". Blaze started to blush. "what! No! I'm just looking for him to tell me why I…". Marine saw Blaze stop walking and was looking around. Just then four cloak wolves with spears appear out of nowhere and pointed them at Blaze and Marine. "Halt! Who dares walk into our home?" said one of the warrior wolves. "its I. Blaze. I'm here to see Seeker". all four wolves lower their spears and the same warrior spoke again. "your highness! Seeker has been waiting for you. Please follow me". two of the warriors showed Blaze and Marine into the town of tents. Everyone watch as Blaze and Marine was shown to a huge tent. As they enter the tent, Blaze and Marine could see a grey wolf wearing a dark blue cloak sitting in front of a small fire. "your highness. I knew you'll come".

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Flames of Rage

Blaze and Marine sat across Seeker while the two warrior wolves left. "Seeker its nice to see you again". "same here your highness. So you want me to see into your future?". "well…no. I need answers to my…". just then Marine started to cough loudly. "…Seeker this is Marine. Marine this is Seeker". "nice to meet you Marine". "same here mate…so?". Marine walk up to Seeker and whisper to him. "so can you tell me my future? Am I going to meet that special someone?". Seeker just smile. "sure I'll tell you but the highness comes first. So can you wait outside?". Marine got up and exited the tent and saw the two warriors from before guarding the tent. As Marine walk around for a while, she could see a group of kids playing a game she never saw before. "hey! How you play?" ask Marine as she ran to them. Meanwhile back at Seeker tent, Seeker rose from the floor and walk up to Blaze. "…you been having strange dream then?". "yes. that's why I'm here to see you Seeker. Can you help me?". "I will try". Seeker place his hand on Blaze head and his eyes turn red with symbols. Seeker went into Blazes dreams and could see something. Something evil looking back at him. Soon Seeker feel as if he was on fire as the evils red eyes stare into his soul. "…I can't get free!" thought Seeker as he tried to look away. Just then Seeker felt a soft breeze and the eyes of the evil vanish. Seeker then finds himself running across a field of grass. Seeker realize he was still in Blazes mind but he was in someone else body…someone who's fast as speed of sound. Seeker could felt Blaze feelings toward this person. The feelings at first was nothing, then it became friendship and finally became something more than just friendship. It was love. Blaze watch as Seeker shed a tear. "…love…love that was missing for almost fours years…has return in her heart" thought Seeker as he return to spot. "well? Why am I having these dreams?". Seeker didn't answer as he took out a old picture and look on in sadness. "Seeker?". "I'm sorry your highness…these dreams you been having are out of my understanding. Please forgive me". "…its okay Seeker. All that matters you tried. Thank you". Blaze stood up and turn to leave in till Seeker stop her. "tell your friend to enter. I'm sure she wants to know her future". as Blaze left the tent, Seeker look at the picture again and gave a weak smile. The picture was him and Sara smiling as they had their arms over each other. "Sara…".

Outside, Blaze started to search for Marine. Just then Blaze found her playing with some kids. "Marine! Its your turn!". Marine drop the bag of blue balls(she was playing the special stage game from Sonic 3) and ran into Seekers tent. "I'M HERE!". Seeker step back in fear as Marine yelled as she enter the tent. "sorry! I'm just excited!". Seeker got up and was about to touch Marine head when he saw Sara log book in Marine pocket. "…isn't that Sol Sara log book?". "huh? Oh yeah, it is". "…how far are you?". "I just finish the part where they save the town". "…I see…Marine, there a event that happen that Sol Sara didn't wrote down…let me show you". Seeker place his hand on Marine head and close his eyes. Marine couldn't move as everything became burry. Then somehow Seeker faded away like sand in the wind and Marine could see Sara and Seeker talking within the tent. "Seeker I need your help. My student is in great pain. She was wounded in the heart after the event at Pear Reef town". "…bring her in". a few seconds later Blaze enter and sat next to Sara. Seeker got up and place his hand on her head and feel the sadness within her heart. Seeker return to his spot and spoke. "…leave her here for five weeks and when you return she'll be fine again". the memory fast forward as Seeker spoke. "she will never admit that she was hurt in sprit from how the town people treated her before Alex stop them…but with me she started to heal and open up to me and my people as time went on. She quickly learn from us like learning the sky people language and text. Then the day came when Sol Sara return for her. That was when I learn from Sol Sara that Blaze was the daughter of the king. The mental wound she got will never truly heal". then Marine could move again as Seeker walk away from her and place some wood on the fire. Marine was about to speak when Seeker spoke. "…he's here…". "who?". all of a sudden screams could be heard outside as one of the two guards from outside enter the tent. "Seeker! We're under attack! Its !". Marine quickly rose to her feet. "What! He's here! Finally I can ask him about eggman land!". "the highness is fighting him as we speak!". Seeker got up and remove a cloak from a wall to reveal his armor and sword hanging there. "…hold on your highness! I'm coming!".

Outside Blaze was shooting her fireballs at a robot snake (it look like eggman viper in sonic final boss fight in sonic adventure) as watch from his hover craft. Naga laugh as Blaze fireballs didn't do any damage to his robot. "heeheehee! Sorry highness but my Neo viper armor is fire poof! Heeheehee!". just then the viper open its mouth and fired acid at her. Blaze was able to dodge it but was almost cut by the viper tail as it has spikes on its sides. Naga check his computer as a unknown energy reading appear on the screen. "…its near by! Heeheehee!". just then other energy reading appear but it was farther away. "huh? A second one?…it doesn't matter. I just need one to find my key to make eggman land! Heeheehee!". Naga took off into the heart of the town as Blaze kept fighting the neo viper. The viper started to attack with its tail but Blaze was able to homing attack it and reach its head and attack it. The viper howl in pain as Blaze landed each attack. The viper crash into the ground after the eighth hit. "that was too easy! Naga sure is making crappy robots!". as Blaze look around for Naga, the viper got back up and shot a energy ball near Blaze. Blaze was knock back from the explosion and rose to her feet. "…look like hitting it eight times won't cut it!". the viper head started to spin and slam its head in the ground. Blaze ran to it but it was too late. It was underground. Just then spike chains pop out of the ground and attack Blaze. Blaze was able to dodge some of them while the others was able to cut her a few times. Just then the ground under Blaze started to shake and the mouth of the viper almost ate her. Blaze was giving her all as she tried to stop the viper from closing it mouth. "…sorry but I'll give you heartburn!". Blaze was able to escape as the viper finally close its mouth. Blaze use her homing attack and hit the viper head. Just then the top of the viper head broke and reveal its brain. "Goodnight!". Blaze attack the brain but at that moment a barrier appear round it. Blaze bounce off and was slam into the ground by the viper tail. Blaze could hardy move as the viper swing its tail. To Blaze luck, Seeker saved her by blocking the attack with his sword. "Seeker!". "…made it! Your highness flee!". "I can't leave you alone to fight this thing!". Seeker turn his head to her and she could see Seeker eyes are now red like before. "don't worry! Remember I can see into the future! Besides your badly hurt. You'll just get in the way!". Blaze tried to get up but fell to the ground again. "he right you know". Blaze and Seeker turned to see a cloak figure next to them". "what's a watcher doing here?" ask Seeker as he struggle to hold back the viper tail. The watcher pick up Blaze and turned to Seeker. "I'm here to make sure that the highness makes it back home. Good luck "Future knight". you'll need it". the watcher ran off with Blaze while Seeker smile. "…its been years since someone called me by that name". the viper pulled back its tail and went underground like before and the spike chains appear like last time. Seeker was able to deflect each attack and then cut each chain. The ground started to shake under Seeker as the viper came out and tried to eat him but Seeker jump out of the way. The viper open its mouth and shot out acid. Seeker dodge each blast and rush to the viper and slash it a few times but to Seeker shock, he hardy cut it. "this might be a problem…".

Meanwhile the watcher place Blaze down next to the other wounded. Marine came running to Blaze with a female healer. "hurry up mate! She over here!". the watcher look on as the healer heal Blaze wound as best she could. "…I must help Seeker…". Blaze tried to get up but was hold down by the healer and Marine. "you must rest my lady! Your too badly hurt to help anyone right now" said the female healer as she wrap bandages around Blaze wounds. The watcher look around to see other wounded that was badly hurt from the surprise attack. "where are the other healers miss?". the light red female wolf got up and turn to the watcher. "please call me Maiev. The other healers are on a mission in the east. A unknown disease appear there a few days ago. that's why I'm the only healer here". "…a disease in the east? Isn't that where the sky people land is?" thought the watcher. Just then explosion could be heard in the direction where Seeker and the neo viper was fighting. The watcher ran off in that direction. "hey where are you going?". "…going to help him! Listen! There two knights coming to bring the highness to the elders. Make sure the highness doesn't run off or something!". with that said the watcher disappear over the hill. "…knights? Here! This isn't going to be good!".

Meanwhile Naga was in Seeker tent and was searching for something. "where is it? The scanner said its here? Can the scanner be wrong?". "what bring you here Naga?". Naga could feel something sharp pointing at his back. Naga turned his head and could see it was Blaze guard Gardon. Then something caught Naga eye. Something red was glowing within Gardon pocket. "you caught me…please don't kill me!" said Naga as he slowly rose his hands and turn to Gardon. "I will love to kill you but you'll die in a dark prison cell you monster!". "oh please no!". "now what are you looking for?" ask Gardon as he pointed his sword to Naga neck. "I'm looking for the key…". "key? Key to what?". Naga place his hands behind his head and press a button hidden on his glove. "the key to show me where the master sol emerald is!". "master sol emerald? I never heard-". just then Gardon was knock out as he was shot by a egg pawn(they look more evil than eggman version) with a stun rife. Naga walk up to Gardon and reach into his pocket and took out the orb. "thank you for the orb! Now die!". Naga got into his hover craft and left while the egg pawn turn the stun setting to kill and pointed at him. Just then the pawn spit in half and blew up. As the smoke clear, a light blue wolf in brown armor withdrew her two swords and check on Gardon. "…he's only knock out". then the knight press a button on her helmet and her radio turn on. "Captain! Naga is gone and there no sign of the highness but I found her guard Gardon". a female voice came on the radio as the knight tried to wake Gardon. "copy that Mia. I'm heading your wa-huh?". "what's wrong sir?". "…I see the leader of the tribe fighting one of Naga robots. I'm going to engage the enemy". "I'll help sir!". "no. focus on the mission Mia. that's a order". "yes sir!". just then Gardon woke and could see Mia. "…Mia?". Mia pick up Gardon and help him walk outside.

At that time Seeker was getting tried as he kept fighting the neo viper. "…this is hopeless…none of my attacks are doing jack and my power are starting to drain my strength even faster!". the viper rose its tail and swing it at Seeker but the viper vision was block as a sticky smoke bomb hit its eyes. "need some help?". Seeker turn around and saw the watcher landing next to him. "thanks but I doubt with your help we still can't cut though that strong armor it has". "…I see and with that barrier protecting his only weak spot, this might take longer to defeat this robot". "never give you two!". both of them look around and could see a white rabbit in white armor walking to them. "…can it be! Misty is that you?". "long time no see Seeker". "Sir Misty you made it at last". just then the viper vision return and attack the three warriors with its energy beam. "everyone target the barrier! We might drain the barrier power!" said Misty as she drew her sword. The watcher attack with paper bombs and throwing stars while Seeker and Misty attack with their swords.

Meanwhile Blaze could only rest and watch Maiev as she heal the injure. Just then Mia and Gardon enter the area. Maiev sat Gardon down and heal his back. During that time when everyone was focus on Gardon, Blaze got up and ran off to help the others. "you must be the knight looking for the highness right?". Mia said nothing as she watch Maiev heal Gardon. "the quit type…like my little sister…right Mia?". Mia cough and made her voice deeper and spoke. "sorry. You have the wrong person". Maiev got up and took off Mia helmet. "I know its you. Sure everyone hates you for joining the knights and all but you're my baby sister and I will never hate you. Okay?". "…big sis!". "hey! I hate to break up this family reunion but where's Blaze?" ask marine as she look around the place.

As Blaze finally made it where everyone was fighting the viper, she could see everyone losing to it. Blaze fire boost into the viper which made it crash into a cliffside. "your highness! What are you doing here?" said the three warrior as blaze limp over to them. "I'm here to help!". just then the viper open its mouth and pink color eggs(like the same egg thing when you fought biolizard in Sonic Adventure 2 final story mode) shot out and rush over to Blaze and blew up. As the smoke cleared Blaze was unharmed as Seeker, Misty and the watcher use their body to protect her. "no…". Seeker was badly burn, Misty was trying to get up as she was half hurt from the attack thanks to her armor and the watcher was knock out cold. Blaze could see that the watcher was a green hedgehog as his hood was burn off. Just then blue flames appear around Blaze as she stood there. Then the sol emeralds appear out of nowhere and Blaze became burning Blaze but something was wrong. Her fur wasn't pink but black and the fur on her gloves was blue and not dark red. The viper shot a beam at Blaze but it was deflect by her. Blaze hover into the air and did nothing as the viper ate her. Soon the viper grey armor started to glow bright red and all of sudden Blaze burst out of the viper mouth and she was carrying its spine. The viper fell to the ground and couldn't move anymore. Blaze use the spine to beat the living daylight out of the robot. Then Blaze scatter the barrier that was around the brain. Finally the viper was dead but she kept attacking the dead robot over and over again. Within her mind was a voice. "yes! Use me Blaze! Lets become one!". just then the voice fade as a kinder voice spoke. "calm down Blaze. If something happens you, who will protect your people?". "…Sonic?". Blaze stop attacking the viper as her burning form return to normal. Blaze turn around and could see everyone gather there…watching her. Blaze look away in shame as she could see the fear in their eyes.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Till we meet again…

Blaze and Marine watch as the full moon tribe pack up their things and started to move west. Blaze knew the reason why they was moving out. It wasn't Naga attack on the town or the knights. The real reason was her. They fear her and they wanted to be far away from her as imposable. Just then Blaze felt someone pulling her tail. Blaze turn around and saw Marine. "hey Blaze what's the green critter doing?". Blaze saw the watcher writing symbols into the ground with his knife. "oh! He's writing a warp spell". just then Blaze and Marine saw Seeker, Misty, Mia and Maiev walking toward them. Blaze became worried. Is seeker going to tell her to never return? "your highness. I hope you visit soon!". the worries Blaze had vanish as she heard Seeker words. "…yes. I'll visit you and your people again Seeker. So how do you feel?". Seeker remove his bandages to reveal his wounds were complete heal. "thanks to Maiev here. Me and the others are fully heal again. Thanks the goddess she one of the best healer around". Maiev blush a little. "thank you chief!". Seeker gave Maiev a smile which made her blush even more. "big sis, you are more redder than usual" thought Mia. "well we better get going seeker. The elder sure hate waiting. See ya". Misty was about leave in till Seeker stop her. "hey wait a minute Misty. Have you seen your brother lately? I heard he was getting marry?". "you heard that too! Well its kind of true. Remember that nice farm girl from the town called "Ashenvale" well he's going to pop the question to her after his mission in the east". "well good for him. I know Jenna going to be a prefect wife to Cloud…what about Raynor?". soon Misty became quiet. Seeker look down in sadness. "…so you haven't heard from him". "…yeah…Mia lets go". "Coming sir! Bye big sis!". "be careful!". Misty and Mia walk over to the watcher and Gardon who was talking about something. "well goodbye seeker". "goodbye your highness. Sol Sara will be proud to see how much you grown. May the goddess watch over you. Always!". "thank you". Blaze walk away but stop to see Marine still standing there. "hey Marine lets go!". Marine turn and smile. "okay! Just hold on a sec!". Blaze continue her way to the others and join their meeting they had about something. As Blaze left, Marine started to shake in fear. Seeker and Maiev notices this and share a sad look with each other. Just then Marine felt a hand on her head and her fear vanish. Marine turn around to see Seeker. "is this what Seeker did to heal Blaze heart?" thought Marine. Seeker return his hand and walk away with Maiev but stop and spoke. "Marine, I saw into your future…you'll the one to bring the wind back into this world…". then Seeker and his people disappear into thin air. Marine started to wonder what he said to her but that will have to wait a other day as she ran over to the others. Marine was able to hear the ending of their meeting as Blaze spoke. "…I never heard of this master emerald before…I wonder if the elders know?". "what about Naga your highness?" said the watcher as he still writing symbols into the ground. "…right him. Gardon said he was after something in Seeker tent and he also stole the orb that Alex gave us. He said it was the key to find the master emerald…Misty when we return to the castle. I want you and the highest and second highest knights to search for Naga". "yes your highness!". the watcher put away his knife and turn to the others. "done! Also I'll try to get the elders to allow the watcher division to help out with the search". "thanks…hmmm…". "the name Zell your highness. Well everyone hold on to something". Zell cut his hand and place it on the middle symbol and in a flash everyone was gone.

Soon everyone found them selves in a chamber. "where are we mates?". "Guardian Blaze. You finally arrive". everyone turn to see the elders around the fire of sol. Zell walk up and bow to them. "my mission is complete". a female elder step forward and spoke. "you done well Zell. Please leave us". "as you wish". Zell turn around and headed to the exit with Misty and Mia. "Marine we should get going" whisper Gardon. "…but Blaze might need me to help explain what happen at sea". "its okay Marine. Go with Gardon and walk around the kingdom. This might take awhile". "okay…". Marine and Gardon left the chamber and was now in the hallway as the door close behind them but before it did Marine saw Blaze looking back at her and smile. In the hallway Marine could only see Zell there. He was leading on the wall with his eyes close. She walk up to him and spoke. "where Misty and Mia?". without moving a inch Zell answer back. "they went off to give their report to their commanding officer". "what about you then?". "waiting for my turn to give my report. What about you two?". "well I'm going to give my report to my commanding officers as well. While Marine is going to-". "wait for Blaze here" said Marine as she finish Gardon sentence. "I see…". "but Marine the highness might be in there for hours. See the kingdom like she said". "I will but with Blaze". "…okay then. Zell can you watch over her?". "…sure". "thanks". Gardon left and only Zell and Marine remain. A half hour pass and Marine was playing with a rock as she kick it around. Marine look up to Zell and couldn't believe that he didn't move at least once. Just then Marine felt hungry. "…man I can eat a whale right now!". to Marine surprise Zell move from his spot and was heading down the hallway. "hey! Where are you going?". Zell said nothing as he turn a corner and was gone. A few minutes pass and Marine felt bored so she took out Sara log book and started to read.

*flashback*

Sara look on as her student started to read the oath of the Guardians to the elders. Today was the day that Blaze will become the next guardian and take Sara place when she becomes eighteen. "these three years felt like only three months…" thought Sara. Just then Blaze finish the oath and the elders walk up to her and gave her their blessing by rising each emerald they had over her forehead and then giving the emerald to her as they finish their blessing. As the six elder finish his blessing, it was Sara turn. Sara could see the happiness in Blaze face. "the goddess of sol! Hear my words and bless this child. Bless her and watch over as she protects your gift. The gift that you gave us to keep and use for peace. May her fire burn bright within the darkness. Blaze the cat. Guardian of the gift. Take this emerald and finally become one with the goddess and her mighty fire". Sara rose the red emerald to Blaze and she took it. Just then all seven emeralds hover into air and started to glow around her. Sara and the elders bow to her. Blaze just became the next Guardian.

Outside of the temple it was night time as Blaze was jumping for joy as Sara watch on. Just then Sara happiness faded away as she saw two cloak figures walking up to them. "Blaze…come here". Blaze walk over and saw the two figures. She ran to them and hug them. It was her parents. "Father! Mother! I miss you so much!" cried Blaze as her parents hug her back. Sara look away and started to walk away. "Sara?". Sara stop and didn't turn around to face Blaze. "…Blaze when you turn eighteen, you'll take my place as guardian but in till then live life. Since you're the daughter of the royal family, you'll can leave freely from the temple grounds unlike me…so this goodbye…". "but we gone outside the temple grounds? So you-". "that was different. Guardians can only leave the grounds when on a mission by the elders or training the next guardian…". Blaze became quiet, while Sara kept walking down the road to the temple of the gift but she suddenly felt someone hugging her. "…Sara! I'll change everything! Everything when I become the queen! I'll give the future guardians a better life! Because they're still my people! that's my dream…my dream for you! I promise!". Sara slowly push Blaze away and knee down to her. "if that's your dream then be prepare for a long battle to make it real…even if your dreams are out of reach, never give up on them Blaze. Keep dreaming okay?". "I promise Sara! No matter what!". Sara watch as Blaze and her parents disappear over the horizon.

Sara return to the temple and walk into her room and sat on her bed. A few minutes pass and Sara got up and headed to the chamber of the sol emeralds but stop as she look into Blaze room. The only thing in the room was just the bed. Sara kept walking and finally reaching the chamber and sat on the steps of the shrine. "…its so quiet here without her…". just then Sara could hear footsteps and look up to see Raynor standing in front of her. "hey!". Sara look down at the floor and didn't greet him back. Raynor walk over and sat next to Sara. "what's wrong?". again Sara didn't speak. Raynor look around the chamber and spoke. "hey where the kid?". "…she gone". "gone? You mean she became the new guardian?". "…yes. She back home". "…I see". Raynor got up and place his hand on her shoulder. "you want something to eat? I can make my super spicy pizza. What you say?". Sara look up and saw him smiling. Just then she push his hand away. "leave me alone! Get out of here!". Raynor watch as she turn away from him. "is that what you want Sarah?". "Yes! Now GO!". Just then Sara felt Raynor hugging her. "stop…I said leave me…". "I won't leave you…" said Raynor as he cut Sara off. "…let it all out Sarah". Sara tried to get free but couldn't. suddenly she started to cry. "…Raynor…". "yes?". "…don't leave…please. Stay with me". "I will never you leave you". Sara look at Raynor and while Raynor look back at her. They both slowly move closer to each other and kiss. That night they became one.

*end of the flashback*

Marine turn the page and it was blank. Marine check the rest of the book and it was all blank. "so that was it?". just then some kind of fruit fell into her lap. "huh?". "it's the only thing I could find". Marine look up and saw Zell. Zell return to his spot and watch Marine eat the fruit. "wow! That was good! Thanks mate!". "…no problem". Marine was about to put Sara log book away when Zell stop her. "hey…isn't that Sol Sara log book?". "yeah". "…are done with it?". "yeah I just finish it". "…can I see it?". "sure mate. Here". Zell took the book and place it in his pocket. "hey!". "…sorry but this book belongs in the Hall of Guardians. It was missing for a few months now. Who gave it to you?". "…well Gardon did". "…I see". just then the doors open and Blaze walk out. Zell pass her and enter the chamber and the doors closed again. "Marine? What are you still doing here?". "well I was waiting for you. So what happen?" ask Marine as they walk down the hallway. "well I found out that the elders brought the jeweled scepter here for more protection than back at the coral reef cave. Also the elder confirm that the master sol emerald is real but they don't know where it is…well that's what they say but I believe they're lying". "but why lie?". "well the watchers got info from destroy egg pawns that there a spy in our army division but the problems is we don't know which division. It could be the knight division, the navy division, medic division or the watcher division. I just wish they tell us where the master emerald is! Since Naga has the orb, he could find it at anytime…". "wait! I got it! Didn't you say when guardians retire, they become a elder right?". "yeah and?". "well lets ask Sara. I bet she knows where the master emerald is!". just then Blaze stop walking and look down. "huh? What's wrong Bl-". Marine stop talking as she saw Blaze shed a tear. "…she won't tell us". "what? why?". Blaze turn to face Marine and spoke. "…she's dead".

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Naga Attacks!

A few days has pass since the search for Naga went on but the knights and watchers still couldn't find him. Meanwhile Blaze hasn't been seen since arriving home. No one knows where she went and the word spreads across the kingdom and the people start to panics. With Naga on the looses, half of the kingdoms army are scatter across the land, a unknown disease in the east and now their ruler has gone missing! This is dark times for the land of Solar. Just then Blaze reappears and speaks with her people how they shouldn't panic. We find Blaze in the courtyard after her speech to her people. Blaze watch as blue birds land near her and started to peck the ground for food. Meanwhile Marine, Gardon and Mia watch on from a far. "…Blaze" whisper Marine as she saw her looking into the sky. Just then Zell enter the courtyard. "…she's still down?". "yeah mate…". "…I see". "well how are the knights and watchers search going for Naga Zell?". "…not well Gardon. We've search almost everywhere. Not only are we having bad luck with the search but our man power is shrinking as the disease in the east is growing. More of our men is being sent there to block fleeing refugees who has the sickness and bring order to the cities that are in chaos". "how did this outbreak happen anyway?" ask Mia. "…the reports from sir Cloud and his teams says the disease was in a storage unit within a sky people temple. It seems the Moebius foundation research team was studying the temple and release the disease by mistake. The Moebius and our research team have learn from a text near the storage unit that the disease was a bio weapon made during the second Sol war. It seems the weapon was never use as the sky people could never find a cure". "no cure?" said all three of them. "…don't worry. Sir Cloud said the research teams, the medic core and the healers from the Full Moon tribe are close of finding a cure". "good at least that problem is solve…that only leaves Naga and the master emerald". Marine turn around and saw Blaze still sitting and watching the birds. "…how did Sara died , Gardon?". "…Sol Sara and Blaze parents died when Naga attack the castle. Sol Sara gave her life to save her life". "wait! Blaze parents died as well! Naga…what a monster!". everyone became quiet in till Marine spoke again. "hey guys. Why do you call Sara "Sol" Sara?". "…right you was never born here. Well you see when a guardian or elder dies its believe their power over fire returns to the goddess. Not only that but it also gives respect to the fallen". then all of a sudden a female dog knight ran to Blaze as everyone watch. "highness! We have a problem!". Blaze got up and walk up to the panicky knight. "what's wrong?". "its Naga!". "Naga! Was he found?". everyone ran up to Blaze and the knight after hearing Naga name. "well he found us!". the knight brought Blaze and co. outside and pointed to the sky. "…this isn't good" said Zell in shock. In the sky was a huge battleship(almost like the egg carrier) hovering above the kingdom. Just then Naga voice was heard across the kingdom. "people of Solar. I must thank you for keeping this land in peace but today I will build eggman land! After I destroy you all! So can you kindly die?". as Naga ended his speech, egg looking pods shot out from the under belly of the battleship and crash across the kingdom. People gather around each pods and as it open robots(like G.U.N robots) came out and started to attack everyone. As this was happening the battleship started to turn and was heading toward the temple of the elders. "oh my oh my oh my! Half of our forces are out looking for Naga! Your highness! What should we do!" said the dog knight as she ran in circles. Before Blaze could answer her, Zell spoke. "…highness! You should go after Naga! It looks like the master emerald is located in the temple of the elders!". "but I can't leave…". "…its okay. Mia and I will gather any knights left and tried to hold off Naga army. Now go!". "…Zell and Mia…good luck". Zell gave a thumb up to Blaze and watch her and Marine heading to the temple while stopping Gardon as he was about to follow them. "hold on! Gardon I need you to get the Knights and Watchers back here as fast as you can!". "but how? Everyone scatter across the land". just then Zell handed Gardon a small device. "hmmm…what's this?". "it's a new warp device. Its going to replace the warp spell. When you use it, you'll warp to the commanding officers of the Watchers. They will relay the message to everyone and…since this device is still being tested you (cough) might die(cough)". "wait! What was that last-". before Gardon could finish his sentence, Zell activated the device and Gardon was gone. "okay Mia. Lets go!". Zell and Mia gather some knights within the castle and head out to the kingdom to save it.

Meanwhile outside the kingdom, Seeker and Maiev could see the kingdom in flames. "…like four years ago" whisper Seeker as he started to head to the fight in till Maiev stop him as she spotted a old fox in the distance. Seeker notice it was Alex. "Sir Alex what are you doing here?". "Seeker! Long time no see. Well I was going to visit the highness and just then Naga attacks the kingdom. I was going to help fight Naga army. What about you two?". "we were going to see the highness as well and we saw the flames over the hill". just then all three of them saw a ship heading to the temple of elders and saw a laser beam hitting the temple from the ship. "What Naga wants with the elders?" ask Maiev as she and the others ran to the temple. "who knows but I do know that Naga there! Today the day that Naga will finally be brought to justice!…for Sara". Maiev and Alex look at each other and understood what Seeker meant by justice.

Meanwhile Blaze and Marine finally made it to the temple and could see the temple doors destroyed. Near the doorway was hurt and defeated Watchers. Marine could see blue flames around Blaze body as she grew angry. "…NAGA!". Marine jump in front of Blaze and spoke as she step back from the heat. "…Blaze calm down!". for a spit second Blaze saw Sonic in Marine place as she remember how he told her to cool her jets. "…sorry Marine". Marine could see the blue flames fade away as Blaze calm down. Blaze walk up to a female watcher and was about to check her wounds when the watcher push her away. "…y-your highness…forget us…s-stop Naga…he's heading to the elders". "but?". "there no time…g-go!". Blaze got up and with Marine, they enter the temple. Further within the temple Blaze and Marine could see dead or hurt watchers and complete destroy egg pawns as they ran to the chamber. Just then as they pass by a other hallway, Marine stop and could see a damage egg pawn holding a staff. It was the jewel scepter. As Marine turn around and was going to tell Blaze about the staff but she was nowhere to be found. "…well it look like its up to me to save the day! Again…". Marine close her hand and a white energy appear in her hand. "hey mate! Think fast!". Marine fired her unknown energy ball at the egg pawn which hit it and the staff fall to the ground. "thanks mate!" smile Marine as she pick up the staff and walk away. Unknown to Marine, the egg pawn got up and pointed its rifle at her but just then the rifle was cut in half. Marine turn around and saw a grey hedgehog holding a sword in front of her. "are you okay kid?". "…yeah mate". just then the egg pawn was cut in two and blew up as Marine and the grey hedgehog look on in shock and confusing. Then they saw someone walking up to them. "Seeker!" said both of them. "Marine and…Raynor!". "what are you doing here mate?". "we're here to take down Naga". "we?" ask Raynor as he withdrew his sword. just then Alex and Maiev walk up behind Seeker. "Alex! Maiev!". Marine ran up to them and hug them. Seeker withdrew his blade and walk up to Raynor. "…its been years. Its nice to see you again my friend". "…same here". "why is Naga here anyway?" said Maiev as she check a body of a watcher for any sign of life. "oh right! Well you see Naga stole the orb that Alex gave us and he was able to find the location where the master sol emerald is hidden. Which looks like its hidden here". "wait a orb? Like this one?". Seeker took out a orb like the one Naga took. "yeah!…hold on! You have one too?". Raynor took out his orb and spoke. "you see when a guardian dies their family are giving orbs which holds their memories. Memories of the people and places they seen. That why the orb can find a person or place as long as that guardian knew that person or place". "Raynor's right. Since Sol Sara didn't have any family, the orbs was giving to her friends…us" said Seeker as he put the orb back into his pocket. "…Marine, where the highness?". "she on her way to stop Naga. Why?". everyone but Maiev and Marine look at each other and became worried. Alex step forward and spoke. "…we must get that orb back!". "but why mate?". "…that orb holds the truth". "what truth Seeker?". Seeker and Alex didn't spoke in till Raynor spoke for them as he told Marine and Maiev. "…the truth how Sarah and Blaze parents really died". Alex and Marine went off after Raynor told her what happen four years ago. Seeker and Maiev was about to take off after Alex and Marine but Raynor stop them. "…Seeker…did you love Sarah?". Maiev look at Seeker and saw the sadness in his eyes. "…I did…but I knew the only person she loved was you Raynor…". "…I want you to meet someone…". Seeker and Maiev watch as Raynor went into a room and brought out a six year old female cat wearing a blue cloak. The girl fur was brown with a grey spot on right eye. "say hi to my friend Heat". "…hi Mr. Seeker". "…Raynor…did you and Sara…". "yes Seeker. This is our daughter". Seeker walk up to Heat and smile. "nice to meet you". "Maiev can you watch her?". "sure". "Seeker! lets go". "right". Raynor knee down to his daughter and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back soon okay. Be good". "okay daddy! I love you". "…I love you too baby". Seeker and Raynor took off as Maiev and Heat watch. "be careful Seeker…". Maiev look over to Heat and saw her smiling. "I better get Raynor's daughter to a safer place…" thought Maiev as she pick up Heat and headed to the exit. Meanwhile Seeker and Raynor started to talk. "…so why are you here Raynor?". "…I was showing Heat how her mother was a great guardian by taking her to the hall of guardians then everything started to shake and all hell broke loose". "…I see. Raynor?". "yeah?". "…she has Sara eyes". "…I know". soon both former knights finally caught up with Alex and Marine.

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Truth

Blaze stop running and quietly move to the Elders destroy doorway and look inside to see Naga in front of the elders. Also in the chamber was a crane robot. The robot was pulling something out of the Flames of Sol. "…Marine, this is the plan. You…huh?". Blaze notice Marine was missing. Again Blaze wasn't surprise as she sigh. Just then Blaze heard Naga talking. "heeheehee! Your highness I know your there. Please enter". "look like I have no choice…" said Blaze to herself. Blazes walk into the chamber and just then a huge red emerald was finally taking out from the pit of Sol. "is that the master emerald?". "heeheehee! Yes your highness. Even if the legend states that the goddess became our sun when she left this world, its somewhat true. After the pirates found the scepter, they also found a stone tablet writing in the sky people language. It seems it was her body that became the sun while her soul became the master emerald. Heeheehee! Think of the power I will have when I connect this emerald to one of my doomsdays machines! I'll be unstoppable! Its all thanks to the elders for creating these memories orbs!". "memories orbs?". "yes. When I learn how to open the orb storage unit thanks to my spy, I saw into the guardians memory and saw where the Master emerald was hidden". Naga jump into his egg craft and hold up the orb. "I also found this! Heeheehee!".

Just then Marine, Alex, Seeker and Raynor enter the chamber and everything in the chamber started to change into temple of gift. "No! don't show her this memory Naga!" called out a Elder. Everyone watch as Sara walk out of the temple and she could see a red glow over the dark sky. "huh?". Sara use her burst hover and could see the castle in flames. "Blaze!". as Sara landed Raynor walk out of the temple. "what's with that red glow in the sky?". "the castle is in flames! I must go and see if Blaze and her parents are safe!". "then let me come with you Sarah". "…its best I go alone Raynor. Besides someone must look after Heat". "Heat?" said Blaze as she look over Raynor. "I understand…just be careful". "I will". Sara kiss Raynor on the lips and took off. As Sara reach the castle she could see the staff and knights running out of the burning castle. Sara rush in and headed to the throne room fast as she can. Just then Sara notices she was sweating from the heat. "…this can't be right…unless…no! did the jacket failed to suppress her power?". finally Sara reach the throne room which was consume in flames and could see Blaze crying. Sara look over from her and was horror to see Blaze parents dead. They were burn to death. "heeheehee! This girl power over fire is outstanding…". Sara look up and saw a egg shape man in a hover craft scanning Blaze with some kind of device. "who are you? And what happen here!" order Sara. "heeheehee! My name is Eggman Naga and I did nothing…well I did hurt the king and queen for not giving me this land so I could make eggman land. When I attack this little girl, all of a sudden, flames consumes everything. Good thing I still had the barrier up or I been hard boil. Heeheehee! Hearing her parents screams as they burn to death by her flames was music to my ears". "…you're a monster!". "me? A monster? Wrong my guardian friend. The only monster here is that girl. Even as we speak, her flames are still growing. Soon this kingdom will be destroy by her. that's why…". Naga press a button and a missile fired out of the hovercraft and was heading toward Blaze. "…she must die for the future of eggman land!". "Blaze! Run!". "…I'm a murder…". "BLAZE!" yelled Sara as she use burst step reach to her. The missile blew up and as the smoke was clearing, Naga could see Sara holding Blaze. Blaze felt something warm on her head. As she look up, she saw Sara badly hurt as blood drip from her nasty wounds. "Sara…?". Sara said nothing as she fell to the ground. "I'm alone now…". "…curse that guardian! Get a load of this!". Naga fired six more missiles but all of a sudden they melted as they almost reach Blaze. Blaze fur became light black and blue fire surround her as she fired a huge fireball. Naga was able to protect himself with his craft barrier. "looks like I over stayed my welcome. Till we meet again your Highness! Heeheehee!". Naga teleported away and Blaze scream in anger as her fur started to become more black. Just then all seven sol emeralds appear and started to spin around her and she became trap in a colorful barrier. Suddenly the six elders appear. "…just as we fear. She becoming one with the monster" said a female elder. A shorter elder step up and spoke. "…we need to kill her before its too late!". a taller elder spoke in anger to the short elder. "we can't! Solar needs a ruler. If she dies, so will Solar". "whatever we do, we must do it now! She breaking free!" said a much older elder as he saw Blaze blasting the barrier with powerful fireballs. Just then Sara stood up and walk into the barrier and hug Blaze. "…its okay…your never alone Blaze…". to the elders surprise, Blaze return to normal and fainted. Sara stroke Blaze head and look over to the elders. "…e-erase this from her memories. She mustn't know what happen here…a-and…". Sara fell to the ground and everything became dark and then return to the chamber. Marine step forward and could see Blaze just standing there. "Blaze?". Blaze didn't answer, while Naga laugh at her. "heeheehee! I love the part where you kill your family your highness. Heeheehee!". within Blaze mind, a sound of chains breaking could be heard. "…ha…Hahaha!". everyone became shock to hear Blaze laughing. "Hahaha!". just then her fur became pure black, the fur on her gloves and heels became blue flames, her jacket slowly burn off, her pony tail became loose and now she had long hair and her eyes faded away. "…finally! I'm free!". Blaze look over to Naga and smile. In a flash, she was in front of him and rose her hand in Naga face. Naga could see blue flames forming around her hand. "…please don't! I'm sorry!". then a small fireball form. "…please your highness! This isn't you!". to Naga relief Blaze lower her hand and spoke. "…your right". to everyone surprise Blaze rose her again at Naga and fired. Everything in front of Blaze melted but the master sol emerald was the only thing undamaged by Blaze attack. "but I'm not Blaze!". Blaze close her eyes and smile. "well it look like he still alive. He teleported right before I fired…". a fat elder fell to his knees and spoke in fear. "the monster is free…we're doom…". Alex, Seeker and Raynor drew their swords as Blaze hover over to them. Marine couldn't believe what's happening right now. To her it felt like a nightmare and she believe she going to wake any second now and tell Blaze about her dream. But this was real. This was really happening. "Blaze" yelled Marine as she was about to run to her but Raynor grab her. Just then Blaze spoke as yellow wings shot out of her back. "Blaze is dead…only I remain…Solaris. The new god of this world!". suddenly Solaris warp outside the temple and shot a tiny fireball at Naga battleship. When the tiny fireball was in the middle of the ship, it quickly grew in size and destroy the ship from within. Solaris flew over the kingdom and rose her hand and soon what looks like stars form in the sky.

Meanwhile Zell, Mia, Gardon, Misty, the knights and watchers could see stars in the grey clouds. "…what's going on now?" ask Zell as he look up into the sky. "I have a bad feeling about this guys! ". Misty turn to the knights and watchers and gave a order. "…how many civilians are left?". "sir! Only 69% made it out of the kingdom!" spoke a hawk knight. "…okay…everyone listen!". the group of warriors listen to Misty and the others was listening over their radios as Misty spoke. "when the last civilians are clear from the kingdom, all soldiers will retreat from the city and regroup at…". just then everyone look up and saw the stars fallen into the city and blew up.

Solaris laugh as each star blew up. Marine and the others watch as Solaris destroy the city as they exited the temple. "Daddy!". Raynor turn and saw his daughter running to him. while Maiev was running to Seeker. "…this…can't be…someone…anyone…please save Blaze!" cried Marine as she hold on tight to the scepter. All of a sudden the Master Sol emerald and jewel scepter started to glow and everyone felt a breeze and then a flash of light blinded everyone. As Marine and the others sight return, she was shock to see who was standing in front of her. "…its you…". Marine started to cry. Her wish came true. The only person who could save Blaze was him and only him. "Sonic!" cried Marine as she hug him. "Marine? Long time no see" said Sonic as he gave her a thumbs up.

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 A Promise Kept!_

_Sonic couldn't understand how he ended up in Blaze world again. "…I was in Tails workshop and then I'm here…" thought Sonic. Just then Sonic saw Blaze kingdom in flames. "what! What's going on! ". "…its Blaze…" said Marine as she look away from him. "Blaze? What happen to her?". Marine didn't answer, so Sonic turn to the others. "hey! Where's Blaze! Is she alright?". no one answer Sonic. "why isn't anyone giving me a answer! Tell me where's Blaze! Now!". Raynor spoke as he pointed to the sky. "…she there". Sonic turn and saw someone in the sky shooting blue fireballs to the city. Then Sonic step back as he couldn't believe who was destroying the city. "…B-Blaze?". "she isn't Blaze anymore boy. The demon within her made her a monster now…" said one of the elders. "…shut up! She isn't a monster! She still in there…fighting". everyone became quiet as Sonic turn to them. "…why her? Why does Blaze have to live a hard life…?". Sonic look back to the sky and could hear Blaze calling for him. "…Blaze". Sonic dash off to the city while everyone tried to stop him but it was too late. Sonic was gone. Marine was about to follow him but Raynor stop her. "let me go! I need to help Sonic!". "you'll just get in his way!". Marine stop struggling and Raynor let her go. "…but…". Raynor knee down to Marine and place his hand on her shoulder. "don't worry kid. I can see in Sonic eyes that he's the kind of person who doesn't give up on people…even the ones he cares for the most". Marine gave a weak smile to Raynor as he was right about Sonic. He will never give up on someone. He will bring Blaze back. Raynor got up and ran off where Sonic left. "hey! Where are you going mate?". Raynor just gave a thumb up and was gone. "daddy?" said Heat as she trIed to go after her dad but Maiev grab her. Seeker knee down and pet her. "its okay. Your dad will be back". just then everyone notices the elders returning into the temple. "hey mates! Where are you going?". one of the six elders spoke as they walk back to the chamber. "if this Sonic person can't bring Blaze back to normal then maybe she can…". "she" said everyone as they stop in front of the master sol emerald. All six elders summon the sol emeralds and knee down on the ground and pray as a symbol appear on the floor and a tube rose from the pit where the master sol emerald was once hidden. Seeker and Alex step back in disbelief what they saw in the tube. "what! But how!" ask Seeker as he fell to his knees. Heat slowly walk forward to the tube and place her hand on the warm glass. Just then all six elders took off their hoods and summon away the sol emeralds. "…we needed someone to stop Blaze…" said a male lion. "…we knew this day will come…" spoke a short bear. A tall male cat step forward to the tube and spoke as he enter a code on the computer. "…we was able to make a perfect copy…". a chipmunk walk up to Seeker and rose her hand. "…we need the orb you have…". Seeker handed the orb to the chipmunk and watch as she install it within the computer. "…downloading memories now…" said the tall cat. "…memories downloading complete. Life signs normal. Brain waves normal. Everything normal. Opening stasis cell" spoke the computer as the tube open. "…we have use the power of the goddess and clone the one who can stop the demon…she did it before and she can do it again…" said a old lizard. A female brown cat fell out of the tube but was grab by Seeker. "…Sara". the clone Sara open her eyes and look around the room. "…Seeker? Where am I? I thought I was in the castle?". just then Heat walk up to Sara. "…who's this little girl?". suddenly Heat hug her. "mommy!". "…mommy?…no it can't be…? Seeker what's going on?"._

_Meanwhile Raynor caught up with Sonic. "what do you want?". "I'm here to help you Sonic". "…by help you mean…" ask sonic as he notice Raynor sword. "…no nothing like that". "…good". Sonic could see dead or hurt soldiers or civilians in the streets as he ran pass them. "…Blaze". just then Raynor saw Misty and a small group of badly hurt soldiers limping away from the heart of the city. "Misty!". Misty look and saw Raynor and a blue hedgehog heading their way. "…Raynor!". Raynor and Sonic came to a stop in front of Misty. "Long time no see bro! don't head that way…something is attacking down there…Zell and a few watchers are trying to buy some time for us to get out of here…". "…we're heading that way too stop Bla-…I mean Solaris". "Solaris? Then good luck…if one person can stop that thing then its the Knight of Holy light…". Raynor somewhat smile. "…god I always hated that nickname…". Raynor turn to Sonic and both of them dash off but Mia stop them. "…Sir Raynor can you make sure Zell…". Raynor could see the worry in her eyes. "…don't worry I understand". both hedgehogs ran off. As they arrive, they could see Blaze tossing Zell into a park car. "Blaze!" yelled Sonic. Solaris turn to Sonic and was surprise to see him here. "…so you return Sonic the hedgehog! I can finally pay you back for stopping me from destroying time it self!". "what?". "…that's right you forgot who I was…matters not. Now die!". Solaris fired a fireball at them but Sonic and Raynor dodge the attack. "Blaze! I know your still in there! Fight back!". Solaris laugh. "she gone Sonic. Save your voice for when your screaming in pain". "no! your wrong! She still there! Blaze listen to my voice! Fight back against this evil!". suddenly Solaris was cover in blue flames and fire boost into him but was block by Raynor and his sword. "…Blaze I don't want to hurt you…" spoke Raynor as his sword started to glow. Then Solaris broke the attack and summon shadows version of herself. "Sonic get ready!". Raynor shot out a beam of light out of his sword and got fourteen shadows but they quickly return. "great…zero down and five hundred to go…". Sonic use his homing attack on ten shadows and did a chain combo on nineteen shadows with his sonic wind as he landed. Meanwhile Raynor slash and dash his way though the pack of shadows and use his blade beam as a finishing move on a small group of shadows. But like before the shadows return. A group of shadows jump on Raynor and he became pin to the ground. He could feel fire on his skin as the shadows became fire version of themselves but Sonic was able to save him as he use his tornado spin jump and sent all the shadows into the air and use his sonic wind to finish them off. "are you alright?". "…yeah…". just then Raynor push Sonic out of the way as a beam of energy came shooting at them from Solaris. Raynor was able to block it but was being drag by the beam into a building. Raynor notices his sword was cracking from the forces of the beam. "crap!". Raynor use his blade beam and cut the beam into two and it safely pass by him. Raynor fell to his knees and look up to see Solaris in front of him. Raynor was about to defend himself but Solaris broke his sword with her fist and then grab him by his face and slam him into the ground over and over again in till Sonic use his time stop move to freeze time and save Raynor. As time return to normal Solaris look around for Sonic and Raynor but they couldn't be found. "you can't hide from me!". Solaris started to blast everything she saw while Sonic watch from a far inside a warehouse. Sonic turn and saw Raynor and the green hedgehog badly hurt. "…if I had the chaos emeralds, I could stop Blaze but…". just then Sonic heard a voice within his mind. "…do you want to save Blaze that bad?". "huh? Who said that?". "…answer me young one". "…yes! I want to save her!". "…do you care for her that much?" said a different voice. "what? Of course I care for her! She's my friend!". "…friends? Are you sure there something more to your feelings towards her?" ask a other voice. "…well I do love her but…". just then Sonic could see a female figure with wings cover in red blinding light in front of him. "…but what?". "…but I fear she doesn't have the same feelings towards me…". just then the figure place her hands on his head and Sonic could see Blaze dreams about him. "…Sonic the hedgehog. She has feelings for you…she loves you deeply…now go and keep your promise to her…". just then the figure became the sol emeralds and hover around Sonic. "…use us…to save her…". Sonic rose his hand and the emeralds started to spin around him and in a bright flash, Sonic was hovering in the air. His fur was red, the end of his gloves was on fire, his quills was longer and his eyes was like Blaze's eyes, the color yellow. Sonic became Burning Sonic. "this power…its so warm…". Sonic flew outside and look for Blaze and saw her not to far away. "hold on Blaze…I'll save you…no matter what!" said Sonic as he flew toward her. "…Sonic…hurry and save her…your going to need her in the up coming battle with the darkness that's heading to your world as we speak…" said the female figure as she watch him flying toward Blaze. "…you're the one to save all worlds from him…". then the figure disappear._

"_Blaze!". Solaris turn and saw Sonic hovering in front of her. "…well I see you use the sol emeralds but that won't help you!". Solaris fired a fireball at Sonic. Sonic was about to dodge it but the fireball froze in mid-air near him. "huh? Why did her attack stop?". Sonic rose his hand up and the fireball went up. "…oh right! I have control over fire now!". Sonic drain the fireball and call out her name. "Blaze! Listen to my voice! I'm here now! I kept my promise!". Solaris just laugh and was about to attack again but started to shake. "what! No!…". Sonic watch as Blaze hold her head and slowly look up to him. "…S-Sonic…is that you?". "Blaze!". Sonic was about to hover over to Blaze but saw her shaking again. "…S-Sonic…h-his voice…he's…c-coming back…!". then Blaze smile as she look back at Sonic. Solaris return. "…sorry about that. Lets end this!". Solaris started to spin and dark orbs surround her and as she stop, she was glowing. Sonic spin as well and green orbs surround him and glow green as he stop. "Ready!" yelled both of them. "GO!". in a second, they was gone. Soon buildings blew up as shockwaves clash around the area. As we slow down time we could see Sonic and Solaris slamming into each other in till their light speed move wear off. Solaris use her fire boost and tackle Sonic into the street below. As the smoke clear, Sonic was pushing back with his speed boost. "Blaze! Fight back! Your will is stronger than his!". then Solaris felt Blaze coming back as he broke the attack. "not…again!". again Blaze was back but was struggling to keep her body. "…S-Sonic…I d-don't think…I can stay…". all of a sudden, Sonic hug Blaze and whisper into her ear. "…think of me Blaze…make me your strength…I'll protect you from him…I'll be your shield". Sonic got closer to her. "…Blaze I…". Blaze started to blush. "…I-I…". Sonic was having trouble saying those three words since he never said it to anyone before. Then Blaze notice the voice was almost gone. Blaze push Sonic away as she saw her kingdom. Sonic watch as Blaze flew north. "Blaze!". Sonic chase after her as fast as he could. Meanwhile back in the warehouse, Raynor felt someone stroking his head. Raynor open his eyes but couldn't fully see since there was blood in his eyes. "…who's there?". "…Raynor". right away Raynor's heart skip a beat as he knew that voice. "…am I…dead? Is this heaven". Raynor could hear a soft laugher. "…no". then Raynor could feel a warm kiss on his lips. "…I will always love you Raynor…I saw Heat…I'm proud how well you rise her without me…thank you…thank you for staying with me…goodbye". Raynor could hear footsteps leaving away from him. "Sarah! Don't leave!". Raynor got up and slowly walk to Sara but fell to the ground. "…everything is going dark…no!". Raynor was knock out again as Sara check him. Sara took Zell radio and use it. "any medics in the area? I have two men down in a old warehouse near the city square". "copy that! I'm near that area. I'm on my way" said a medic. Sara drop the radio and turn to Raynor. "…I don't want to leave you Raynor but…". a tear fell down Sara cheek. "…I'm not the real Sara…these memories…these feelings are not my own…". as Sara walk away, she felt dizzy. "…besides…my lifespan is…". Sara dash off where Blaze and Sonic flew to. "…my lifespan is almost up…"._

_End of chapter 11_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 My Wish…

The voice that was once a whisper to Blaze as she left her kingdom was now becoming a scream. Sonic who was right behind Blaze, could see her grabbing her head. "Blaze!". "stop following me!". Blaze increase her speed but Sonic was able to keep up. "Blaze where are you going?". "…please Sonic…stay away from me…". then Blaze spotted a lake up ahead. "…I found it". Sonic saw Blaze land near a lake and he landed as well and was about to speak when Blaze drop to her feet in front of something. It was a grave stone. "…Sara…p-please…I need your help…". "…Sara?". Sonic watch Blaze grab the stone. "…p-please…answer me…a-answer me!". Sonic rush up to her and stop her from destroying the grave stone as he push her away from it. "what are you doing Blaze?". Blaze look to the stone and could see her grab marks on it. "…Sara I'm…s-sorry…". "who's this Sara?". "she my teacher…the former guardian to the emeralds…". just then Blaze grab her head and scream at the top of her lungs as Solaris voice was getting louder. "…this body is mine little girl!". Blaze felt as if she was fading away. "is this it? Well I disappear forever!" thought Blaze. Just then, she felt something cold hitting her body. She slowly look up and saw it was raining. "…is the goddess weeping for me?" whisper Blaze to herself. just then sonic saw her standing up and looking at him. "Blaze are you still here?". "yes Sonic". Blaze walk up to him and smile. "…I want you to protect my people…". "…B-Blaze?". "…Sonic the hedgehog. Kill me! If you kill me then Solaris will die with me". Sonic couldn't believe what he just heard. "W-What! No way! There must be a other way! There has to be!". "…Sonic…you know as I do there no other way…please Sonic…end my suffering". "shut up! Stop talking like that! What about Marine…Cream…rest of your friends?". Sonic look down and tears fell from his eyes. "…what about me?". Blaze walk up to him and to his surprise, she kiss him. Her lips were so warm and soft. Blaze broke the kiss and smile at him. "…that's what I like about you Sonic…you have a heart of gold…". suddenly Sonic return to normal and five of seven emeralds fell to the ground. Sonic grab the purple one while Blaze took the blue one. Sonic and Blaze hug each other and the two emeralds touch one of the other and flash. in front of Sonic and Blaze form a portal. Within the portal was a giant orange core. The core of this planet. "…Blaze if you die…". Sonic grab Blaze's hand and smile. "…then I'll die with you…". Blaze said nothing as she kiss him. As they broke the kiss, Sonic felt weak. As if someone stole his strength. Then Sonic quickly look at Blaze. "…B-Blaze!". "…Sonic…you can't die now…there so many people who count on you…live on and forget me…okay". Sonic drop to his knees and couldn't stop Blaze as she walk pass him. Everybody that Sonic had saved flash though his mind in till it stop on her. "…why her? Why can't I save her? Why!". Sonic watch as Blaze stop in front of the portal. "Blaze…". "…Sonic, nothing you say will stop me so please…". "…I love you!". Blaze heart started to pound quickly after hearing Sonic confessing. "…I love you too…". she turn to him and Sonic could see her crying. "…I want to stay with you Sonic but I can't…I just can't…". Blaze jump into the portal but someone grab her and toss her away from the portal. As Blaze look up to her savor, she couldn't believe who was standing near her. "…by the goddess! It can't be! Sara!". "sorry Blaze but your wish to die won't come true. Besides you…". suddenly Sara fell but Blaze was able to grab her in time. "…y-you made a p-promise…you need to k-keep it…not just for me b-but for the future guardians…". "but how can I keep that promise now?". Sara place her hand on Blaze forehead and close her eyes and thought back how Blaze drain the explosion in Pear Reef town. Suddenly Sonic saw Blaze turn bright blue and while Sara turn bright red. Blaze was slowly turning red while Sara was becoming blue. Just then Blaze was normal again. "…his voice…its gone!". "…n-no its not gone…its h-here…". Sara pointed to herself and gave a weak smile. "Sara!". Sara slowly got up and look at Sonic. "…take good care of her…make her happy…promise me…". Sonic got up as his strength return. "…I promise!". Sara look over to Blaze who was holding her in case if she fell again. "…Alex and your friend Marine told me that you love this guy…I can see why…" whisper Sara. Blaze blush a little. "Blaze…I'm happy that you have friends…friends who care for you so much…". Blaze let her go as Sara limp her way to the portal. "…I just wish the real Sara could have seen you grow up…see you make a family…see you fulfill your dream…" thought the clone Sara. Suddenly Sara could hear a voice. It was getting louder. As the clone Sara turn to Blaze, her fur was becoming black and blue flames started to appear around her. "…farewell Blaze…". "SARA!". Blaze was about to stop her from jumping into the portal but Sonic stop her. "let me go Sonic!". Sonic said nothing as he saw Sara saying thank you. Sara jump into portal and could feel the forces of the core ripping her body apart. Sara saw the portal close. Suddenly the blue flames form a child made of flames. "no…I don't want to die!…I'm afraid…". Sara wrap her arms around the child. "…its okay…I'm here…". "…mother". Sara and Solaris was pulled into the core and vanish. At that moment Raynor who was being treated along side Zell felt something in his heart. "…Sarah?". "is something wrong? Are you still in pain?" ask the Medic cat as she notices a tear in Raynor eyes. "…yes but it will heal in time…". then Raynor felt her hand on his. "it will heal faster with help". "…hey love birds! Sorry to ruin your date but I'm still bleeding here…" said Zell as he lay on the ground next to them. The medic blush and pulled her hand away from Raynor and started to heal Zell.

Meanwhile as the portal close as Sara jump into it. Blaze fell to her knees and cried. Sonic knee down to her. "…Sonic". Blaze fell into Sonic arms and cried on his chest . Sonic could only stroke her long hair as he look up into the sky. It was stilling raining but harder. "…feels like the rain…has stop…".

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

One month later

Everything was returning to normal in Solar. The kingdom was being repair, the disease in the east was cure but sadly Dr. Eggman Naga wasn't caught. We find Sonic in the castle courtyard as he slept in a tree in till he was toss out of it when a small explosion was made. "what! Are we under attack! Every hedgehog for themselves!" yelled Sonic as he duke under a bench. "what are you doing?". Sonic look up and saw Mia staring at him. "…hiding…". Mia just sigh and help Sonic out of his hiding place. "we're not under attack. It was just Marine and Zell testing the machine that will bring you back home". the stargate looking machine was hook up with the master sol emerald. "…didn't work marine" said Zell as he took off his goggle. "…maybe if we cross these two wires…". Sonic and Mia walk up to them and could see a blast mark on the wall. "Marine are you sure you know what you doing?" said Sonic as he became worried. "of course mate…hey is that a chilidog stand over there?". Sonic quickly look around while Marine threw a burn Sonic doll into a bush. "…I don't see anything over there Marine!". "…my bad". Zell and Mia just sigh as they couldn't believe he fell for that. Just then Gardon and Maiev ran into the courtyard. "well someone please tell me why there was a loud bang on the med wing room wall a few seconds ago?" said Gardon in a mad tone. "…well you see…". Zell pointed to the stargate. Maiev sigh and spoke. "Marine why couldn't you build this machine outside or at least away from the med wing". "sorry! Hold on!". Marine press a button on a small remote and the gate spin around to the other side. "there!". Marine and Zell started to work again while Gardon, Mia, Maiev and Sonic talk for a bit. "…so what did the spy say?" said Sonic as he started to do some exercise. Gardon took out a file and spoke. "…well in the report of the watchers…it seems when Naga warp from the temple. He was teleported into a underground base which is why we couldn't find him during the search. Anyway when the watchers enter the base they found a destroy warp gate. When the hackers hack into Naga computer they found the blueprints". "…I should have known…Marine good at building stuff but this machine is way out of her league…" said Sonic as he look over to Marine. "…well we also found out by the hackers that Naga left into your world so…". "…you want me to bring him back?". "…well no…we want you…". "sorry but no. I'm no killer". everyone became quit and just then a loud bang noise was heard. As they turn to Marine and Zell they could see a large hole in the wall behind the gate. Soon Knights and staff pop out of the hole. "…sorry!" said Zell. Marine open the panel and pull some wires out. "…maybe we should plug this wire into…". then the gate panel caught on fire. Gardon and Mia ran into the hole and came back with water and got the fire out. While Zell watch Marine rolling around on the ground. "…Marine your not on fire…". but Marine didn't heard him and kept rolling around. Sonic could only sigh and notice someone was missing as he look around. "She doing something important Sonic" said Maiev who was looking at him. Sonic didn't answer as he knew what she meant.

Blaze place a red flower on the new grave stone. The stone reads "Here lays Sara the cat. A great friend, teacher, guardian and hero. She may be gone but she will never be forgotten". Blaze watch as Sara friends place a flower on her grave in till it was Raynor and Heat turn. Raynor and Heat place a blue rose on the stone. "I miss ya, darlin'…". A few minutes pass and everyone was speaking with Heat as Raynor and Blaze watch. "she has her eyes you know?". Raynor smile and turn to Blaze. "…I know…everyone says that. So…your highness are you going to see off Sonic?". just then Blaze became Burning Blaze. "…Raynor I'm sorry…". "its okay. Go". Blaze wave and left. Just then Cloud and the others walk up to Raynor. "look Raynor…we all agree that you should rejoin the knights…what do you say?". Raynor said nothing for a while and spoke. "sorry I can't…not yet…". Raynor look over to Seeker and look away. "…not in till Jay and his rebel forces are brought to justice…when's its finally over then I'll rejoin". everyone became quit in till Seeker spoke up. "when will you know its over Raynor? Jay and his forces are the larges rebels group in Solar". Raynor look back at Seeker and spoke. "…when my ghosts lie silent…" said Raynor as he saw two ghost. A old male wolf and a young light orange male hedgehog in brown armor.

Meanwhile back at the castle the fire control team was standing by as Marine turn the gate on. "okay! Everybody ready!". "yes!" said the fire control team who was behind a wall. Marine turn around and saw Sonic and the others behind a tree. "okay marine turn it on!". Marine press the button and to everyone surprise it didn't blast a wall or caught on fire but made a wormhole and within the hole was tails workshop. "yeah! We did it Zell!" said Marine as she jump on Zell. "…yeah…". everyone walk up and sigh in relief. "Alright Marine! If Tails was here, he'll be proud!" said Sonic as he gave her the thumbs up. Marine blush a little and rub her head. Just then Blaze landed near everybody. Sonic happiness faded away as Blaze walk up to him. "Blaze…looks like…". suddenly Blaze kiss Sonic and everyone cheer. Blaze broke the kiss and punch Sonic in the arm. "…what's that for Blaze?". "nothing…anyway I'm coming with you". "what! Why?". "well number one: bring Naga back to my world and two: make sure Amy doesn't touch my man. If she does…". Suddenly Sonic became somewhat scare as flames cover Blazes hand. "…oh boy…". Blaze smile and walk over to Marine and check out the gate. "so its done?". "yup its finish! We can go-". Zell cut Marine off and spoke. "…we need to test it first remember Marine. Since we use all the Sonic dolls I think we-". just then Marine kick Zell into the wormhole and ran over to the other side and didn't see him. "okay it works!". "Zell!" cried Mia as she ran into the portal. Maiev turn to Marine and spoke. "is there a way back for them?". "…no". Maiev sigh and jump into portal. Then Sonic walk up to Blaze and Marine and sigh. "something tells me I need to make room in my house…". then Blaze turn around and spoke to the Knights and Watchers who gather. "when I'm gone, The Elders will control the kingdom. Is that clear!". "YES YOUR HIGHNESS!" said everyone. "good. Farewell for now! Sonic! Marine! Lets go!". Sonic, Blaze and Marine jump into the gate and vanish. "good luck Blaze" said Gardon as he saw the wormhole disappear. Just then the gate blew up and a giant hole was made on a other wall. Everybody sigh and started to rebuild it.

Meanwhile back at Sara grave site, Raynor and his daughter was the only ones left in till Raynor saw the medic from before walking up to him. " hi Raynor". "oh hey Kate! What are you doing here?". "well I want to help you…I heard that your after Jay and his rebel group…you see Jay killed my friends and…". "I understand…". just then a airship appear over the lake. The name on the side of the ship reads: Raynor's Raiders". "wow! Where did you got that ship?". "you like it? My men and I found it in a Sky people temple two years ago". suddenly a platform landed near them. Kate and Heat got on but saw Raynor looking up into the sky. "…off she goes Sarah…watch over her…". Raynor got on the platform which return to the ship. The ship turn east and took off. A bright beam of light hit Sara grave as the ship broke though the clouds.

The End

…to be continued in Sonic Dimension


	14. Chapter 14

Extra: Characters Profile

Main Characters

Name: Blaze the Cat

Age:6(in ch2)9(in ch8)10(in ch10) main age 14

Race: cat

Eyes color: yellow

Fur color: Purple

Fear: heights

Type: Speed

Skill: Power over fire

Birthplace: Kingdom of Solar

Rank: Guardian, Princess

Bio: Blaze is the guardian of the Sol emeralds and ruler of Solar. Blaze is normally calm and level headed, but may be concealing her real feelings. Devoted to her position, she sometimes gets bogged down by her own strict discipline, which may explain why she seems a little withdrawn. Blaze has the ability to outdo her opponents by manipulating flames.

Name: Sonic the Hedgehog

Age: 15

Race: hedgehog

Eyes color: green

Fur color: blue

Fear: water

Type: speed

Skill: Speed

Birthplace: Christmas island

Rank: none

Bio: foot loose and fancy free, his only gripe is with evildoers. He's sometimes quick to anger, but will always lend a helping hand when somebody's in trouble. Sonic is also the world's fastest hedgehog. He can reach the speed of sound.

Name: Marine the Raccoon

Age:8

Race: raccoon

Eyes color: orange

Fur color: orange, brown

Fear: ghost

Type: unknown

Skill: a unknown energy power, mechanic

Birthplace: Southern island

Rank: none

Bio: Marine is an adventurous little rascal from Southern island. She loves to talk, but never listens. She is stubborn at times, and a natural when it comes to creating a scene.

Name: Gardon

Age:16

Race:

Eyes color: grey

Fur color: grey

Fear: none

Type: fighter

Skill: swordsmanship

Birthplace: kingdom of Solar

Rank: first class private

Bio: Gardon is sometimes over protective of Blaze. He's part of Solar army, knight of Sol. He is even part of Blaze royal guard. He sometimes annoys Blaze when he call her Highness.

Name: Sara the Cat

Age:22(in ch2)25(in ch8)26(in ch10)

Race: cat

Eyes color: light blue

Fur color: brown

Fear: being alone

Type: speed

Skill: power over fire, swordsmanship

Birthplace: Pear Reef town

Rank: Guardian, Sol, Private in the knight of Sol

Bio: Sara is the former guardian of the Sol emeralds and a former knight. She very skill in hand to hand combat and somewhat skill in swordsmanship. Since she use hand to hand skills than a sword, she was giving the nickname "Knight of Fury" during her years in the army.

Supporting Characters

Name: Miles "Tails" Prower

Age:8

Race: fox

Eyes color: yellow

Fur color: light yellow, white

Fear: thunder

Type: flying

Skill: mechanic, flying

Birthplace: South island

Rank: none

Bio: A friendly fox who is like a kid brother to Sonic. Tails is an expert when it comes to machinery. He sometimes support Sonic on his adventure on stopping Eggman.

Name: Zell the Hedgehog

Age:17

Race: hedgehog

Eyes color: black

Fur color: green

Fear: none

Type: fighting, stealth

Skill: ninja weapons

Birthplace: Ashenvale town

Rank: second class private

Bio: Zell keeps a lot to himself and first glance look like a loner but is very friendly. Zell is also somewhat a mechanic. Zell had a hard life growing up but he never speaks about it.

Name: Mia the wolf

Age: 16

Race: wolves

Eyes color: brown

Fur color: light blue

Fear: bugs

Type: fighter

Skill: swordsmanship

Birthplace: Within the Full Moon tribe

Rank: Private

Bio: Mia is a new rookie knight and is under Misty command. She was banish from her tribe when she join the knights order since they have a deep hatred for the knights. Mia also acts before she thinks which brings trouble for her commanding officer Misty.

Name: Maiev the Wolf

Age: 26

Race: wolves

Eyes color: brown

Fur color: light red

Fear: none

Type: healer, fighter

Skill: healing powers

Birthplace: within the Full Moon tribe

Rank: none

Bio: Maiev is Mia older sister and one of the best healers in the Full Moon tribe. It may not look like it but Maiev can hold her own in a fight. her and Seeker are the only one who doesn't hate Mia for joining the knights.

Name: Seeker the wolf

Age: 32

Race: wolves

Eyes color: red

Fur color: light grey

Fear: none

Type: fighter

Skill: swordsmanship, power to see into the future and dreams

Birthplace: within Full Moon tribe

Rank: leader of the tribe

Bio: Seeker was a great knight thanks to his power. He was given the nickname "Future Knight". after his grandfather death by the hands of Raynor, he left the order and became the new leader of his tribe. Over the years Seeker forgave Raynor.

Name: Alex the Fox

Age: 65

Race: fox

Eyes color: light blue

Fur color: brown, white

Fear: none

Type: fighter

Skill: swordsmanship

Birthplace: Pear Reef town

Rank: Captain

Bio: Alex is a legendry knight and was given the name "Holy Knight". when he married his rival/love Sally, he retire with his wife and became the town mayor. Soon during the "Fire Fall" event which a rebel group attack the temple of Elders and anyone else who had power over fire. Alex saved Raynor from the rebels but Raynor town and family was destroy.

Name: Sally the rabbit

Age:63

Race: rabbit

Eyes color: purple

Fur color: white

Fear: dark places

Type: fighter

Skill: swordsmanship

Birthplace: Star light city

Rank: Captain

Bio: Sally was a great knight during her years in the army. She was given the name "knight of beauty" for her beautiful looks. Her and Alex was once rivals but soon became a couple and got marry and had two kids. Sally is kind to everyone she meets but get on her bad side, you better run for it. Sally also goes gaga seeing young people in love since it reminds her how her and Alex was in love with each other during their younger years.

Name: Cloud the fox

Age: 30

Race: fox

Eyes color: purple

Fur color: brown with white spots

Fear: tight and small places

Type: speed

Skill: swordsmanship

Birthplace: Pear reef town

Rank: Captain

Bio: Cloud is a great knight and quickly became captain in one year after joining the order. Cloud is level headed but hardly speaks. Also Could is blind as he lost his sight during the "Red Moon" event. He was given the name "the Blind Knight". even if he's blind, Cloud can still fight thanks to his training with the bat people the blind ones. He use super sonic wave to see.

Name: Misty the rabbit

Age: 28

Race: rabbit

Eyes color: light purple

Fur color: white

Fear: ghost

Type: fighter

Skill: swordsmanship

Birthplace: Pear Reef town

Rank: Captain

Bio: Misty is Cloud younger sister. When she first join the order she rank the lowest but climb her way to the top after the "red moon" event. Other knights say she like her brother level headed but on the battlefield she fights nothing like her brother. She was given the name "knight of Luck" for having luck on battlefield.

Name: Kate the cat

Age: 28

Race: cat

Eyes color: yellow

Fur color: mix color of orange, black and brown

Fear: water

Type: support

Skill: healing

Birthplace: Star light city

Rank: first class medic

Bio: Kate is a well train medic. She join the med core to help people in need. She very cheerful and somewhat naïve. She no longer a medic for the army as she join Raynor and his team.

Name: Heat the cat

Age:6

Race: cat

Eyes color: light blue

Fur color: brown with grey spot on her eye

Fear: heights

Type: none

Skill: power over fire

Birthplace: temple of the gift

Rank: none

Bio: Heat is Sara and Raynor daughter. She caring like her mother. Also like Sara, she has power over fire. she very shy like her father.

Name: Raynor the hedgehog

Age: 31

Race: hedgehog

Eyes color: black

Fur color: grey

Fear: none

Type: speed

Skill: swordsmanship, power to shoot out beams of light

Birthplace: Vale

Rank: Admiral

Bio: Raynor was a legendry knight. Almost everyone in the army see him as a great hero. He was given the name after Alex, since he can shoot out beam of light out of his sword. No one knows why how he can do this. Raynor left the knights after he killed Seeker grandfather who was kidnap by his former best friend jay the dog. A few years later Raynor gather former knights or former watchers and made his own army to take down jay and his group who are trying to destroy the order of the guardians. Raynor is very shy when meeting new people but opens up to them very quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 3 A Old Knight

As the gang enter the small town, they didn't see anyone. "where is everybody?" spoke Marine as she peek into someone window. "HELLO!". no one answer back, so Marine pick up a rock and was about to throw it at the window in till she felt someone glaring at her. To no surprise it was Blaze. Marine drop the rock and kick it away and smiled. "maybe they're at the town square or something?". "maybe your right Marine…lets go". Marine took in a deep breath of relief as Blaze walk away. As the gang walk down the street, figures in the shadows watch as Blaze and company headed to the square. Marine turn to her left as she heard something moving. "miss Marine hurry up!". "okay!" said Marine to Gardon as she ran to catch up. The gang finally made it to the square but like before their was no one there. Blaze look around the area but there was nothing but the old windmill…and a small box? "a box?". as Blaze went over and scan the box, Marine again heard a sound. "hey Gardon did you hear that?". Marine turn to Gardon and was surprise he wasn't there. Soon more noise could be heard as Marine started to freak out. Soon images of ghosts pop into her mind and seeing Gardon become a ghost. Meanwhile Blaze didn't notice what's happing behind her as she tried her best to open the dark box. "Bla-!". that was the only thing Marine could say before a dark figure garb her and took her into the shadows. Blaze quickly turn around and couldn't find Marine or Gardon. Of course, Marine going missing was not a big surprise to her but Gardon on the other hand is. Just then the box in her hand started to shake. As the box stop moving, a wheel appear on the side. Blaze started to crank the wheel in till it couldn't go any further and release it. Soon a medley of "rising me up" from Sonic Rush started to play. "that music…I heard that song from somewhere…". as the song stop, the top of the box open and a loud bang followed as a sign pop up and reads: "WELCOME BACK!". soon people rush into the square and started cheering. "SURPRISE MATE!" yelled Marine while wearing a party hat. Gardon was about to do the same thing but he didn't see Blaze. "huh? Where the highness?". "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" yelled Blaze. Everyone look up on the windmill and could see Blaze hanging there. "how did you get all the way up there?" ask Gardon in confusing. Marine had a grin on her face as she realize that the bang scared the living daylight out of Blaze. "what a scarily cat!". "what did you say Marine!" yelled Blaze as few small flames appear around her. Just then Blaze became uneasy as she look down again. "…can someone…help me…". "sure your highness" said a old brown and grey male fox. The fox got a ladder and Blaze came down and smiled at the fox. "Sir Alex! Its nice to see you again". "Same here your highness. Now lets gets this party started!". soon people started to bring tables, chairs, food and even started to play music as they seated Blaze at a table with a red cover on it. "so is it Blaze birthday or something?" said Marine as she grab some food. Gardon answer her question as they sat at their table. "no Marine, you see the highness and her teacher Sol Sara saved this town years ago". "and saved my life too!". they turned to see Sir Alex smiling at them. "SIR! it's a honor to meet you!" said Gardon as he bowed to him. "hey there old man!". "don't speak like that to one of the greatest knight who ever lived!" yelled Gardon as he became mad at Marine. "its okay sir Gardon. I am old and dull around the edges like my sword". "don't speak like that! Your still the best sir! The best knight who ever join the order of the knights!". Alex could only smile. "anyway is this small one a friend to the highness?". Marine slightly got mad and answer. "yeah why?". Alex turn to see Blaze talking with a few town folks about her adventure from Sonic Rush and Rush Adventure. "…she always have a hard time opening up to people…". just then Alex sadness disappear when he saw her smile. "…I'm so happy she could still smile after what happen four years ago" thought Alex. Marine smile as she saw Blaze having a good time. "you know something…she hasn't smile like this since Sonic was around". "Sonic? This Sonic made the highness smile!" ask a surprise Alex. "believe or not its true. I was shock too" said Gardon. "…I wonder if she…". just then Alex started to smile and walk off to speak with his white rabbit wife. Marine and Gardon became puzzled about what Alex said before he left. The party went on into the night and ended as the moon appear over the dark sky. Alex and his wife Sally let Blaze and friends stayed the night at their home. Marine and Gardon was shown to their beds by Sally while Blaze and Alex started talk in the living room. "so what brings you here your highness?". "…well you see, I been order back home by the Elders after my mission at sea". Alex stop drinking his tea after hearing Blaze answer. "what! Why didn't you said anything? Seeing the elders is more important than the party". "your wrong Alex. Seeing everyone again is more important. Besides the Elders can wait a little longer". "I see…can you tell me why you was at sea?". "well the elders got reports from sailors about pirates in the north. They seem to be looking for something there so the elders sent me to check out what. As I got information from some pirates, that they was after my royal family treasure. The jewel scepter. When I reach the coral reef cave I was too late. They found it but in the end I got it back thanks to Sonic and rest of my friends. "Sonic?" said Sally as she enter the room. "Sonic the hedgehog is the person I met in the other world after Naga look alike stolen the sol emeralds and cause both worlds to fuse together but thanks to Sonic again he help me to save both worlds from being destroy". "oh yeah that's when thunder storms appear around the world" said Alex as he remember that weird day. Sally return to the living room with some more tea and sat next to her husband. "this Sonic sounds like a great hero Blaze". "well he is after all. He told me stories how he saved his world from eggman many times…if only you could have meet him. He is the kindness person you'll ever meet. Not only that but he's the fastest thing alive! He's fast as the wind it self and=". Blaze stop talking and notices Alex and Sally laughing quietly. "what's so funny?". they both stop and Alex answer her. "its just right now, you never look so happy before". "this Sonic has sure capture your heart!…oh to see you in love reminds me when I was young and in love with Alex" said Sally as she gigged. Blaze started to blush. "what! Sonic and me…we're just friends…". "you can't hide it from us your highness. We known you for years" spoke Alex as he turn to a picture on the wall. The picture was Alex and his wife standing next to a young Blaze and Sara and giving the peace sign. "…anyway, Alex can you tell me where I can find Seeker?". "Seeker the wolf? Well I understand its hard to find him since him and his tribe keeps moving in different locations but why do you want to see him?". "well…I been having strange dreams for a while and since Seeker was trained to learn what dreams mean from his grandfather then he can help me". "I see…hold on for a second". Alex rose from his chair and walk over to the book case and open a small box. Alex took out a small white orb and as he face Blaze the orb started to glow red. "what's that?". "this orb can find anyone or anything as you call out the name of the person or place. This was how we knew you was coming to the town…okay. Show me where Seeker and his tribe are?". the orb hover in the air and showed a 3D map of Solar. Soon a green dot appear near the mountains. "well your in luck your highness. He's close to the temple of Elders" spoke Alex as he garb the orb. "good! its on the way. Thank you Alex". later that night Blaze was still awake in bed. She couldn't fall sleep fearing she might have the dream with that unknown figure. Blaze look around the room and could see pictures of Alex's kids. One picture had Sara in it. "that's right Sara was in the academy for knights before she took her teacher place as guardian". next to Sara was a grey wolf with a symbol of a moon on his white armor. It was Seeker and next to them was Alex and Sally three kids. One of them was adopted by Alex and Sally. The female white rabbit in brown armor and giving a peace sign was Misty and next to her was Cloud. Cloud was the brown and white spotted fox and his armor color was grey. Finally the one on the other side of Sara was Raynor. Raynor was the grey hedgehog with a scar on his face. His armor color was white like Seeker. Blaze thought back when her father told her how each knight color armor showed how far rank they was. Brown was the lowest and white was the highest. Blaze rose from her bed and open the window. The moon was so bright this night. Blaze started to wonder if Sonic miss her. Unknown to her, Sonic was thinking the same thing about Blaze as he look up to the moon from the rooftop of his house.

The next day everyone said there goodbyes to Blaze and her friends. Alex walk up to Blaze and gave her the orb from last night. "if you ever get lost use this to find your way. I hope you treasures it well". "are you sure you want me to keep it?". "yes, Sol Sara would have wanted you to have it". Blaze said nothing for a few seconds and whisper thank to Alex. "Hey Blaze look!". Blaze turn to Marine and could see her and Gardon on a wagon. "you can use my wagon as you travel to see Seeker" said Sally. "thank you for everything!" spoke Blaze as she bowed to everyone. As she rose, she saw everyone bowing to her. "MAY THE GODDESS BLESS YOUR TRAVEL YOUR HIGHNESS!" said everyone. Everyone watch as Blaze and co. disappear over the horizon. As everybody left and the only people at the town gates was Alex and Sally. "are you coming dear?". Alex said nothing for a while and finally spoke. "I'll close up…". Sally finally sense what her husband was sensing himself. "…okay. Don't take too long". as Sally left Alex look up near a tree and called out. "She gone. We're alone now". a cloak figure jump down and look at Alex. "the highness will meet with the elders soon. She needs to meet with the leader of the full moon tribe first". with that said Alex walk away but stop as the cloak person spoke. "…that orb…you stole it…that can mean death…". Alex didn't turn around and answer. "the elders gave me the orb. I didn't steal it. You can check with the elders watcher". the watcher said nothing and left to follow Blaze. As Alex head back to his house he felt it was wrong to give Blaze the orb. "…she doesn't know how to active the storage unit within the orb but…why do I feel uneasy about it?".

End of Chapter 3


End file.
